


Физическая терапия

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: - А ты был их золотым парнем, Капитаном Америкой. Таким, конечно, не рискуют. И ты пытался не хотеть, пытался перестать, но… просто не получалось.Тони говорил прямо Стиву на ухо, и низкая хрипотца в его голосе становилась всё сильнее. Он слышал, как дыхание Стива становится неровным. Его собственные выдохи призрачно скользили по коже Стива, заставляя того вздрагивать, и безо всякого разрешения Тони положил руки на напряжённые плечи Стива, нажал, массируя, легко царапнул ногтями основание шеи.





	Физическая терапия

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Physical therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340221) by Misswhy. 
  * Inspired by [Physical Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444485) by [Misswhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhy/pseuds/Misswhy). 



> Фик написан до выхода «Мстителей», таким образом, теперь это АУ.
> 
> Размещено здесь:  
> http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=1483050#t1483050
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Я сознательно перевела весь текст из настоящего времени в прошедшее. Потому что. Все курсивы и скобки остаются на совести автора. Конструктивные предложения приветствуются :)
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: запрос отправлен.

**Физическая терапия**

Автор: Misswhy

Часть 1  


\- Минутку. Отмотай-ка. Что-что ты имеешь в виду под «лучше бы тебе не знать»? Стив, не говори мне…  
Стив покраснел и сосредоточился на истреблении яичницы.  
\- Ох, Стив. Ну вот что, что с тобой делать?  
Было утро. Для Тони это было утро после по-настоящему впечатляющего секса, и он, как обычно, не мог держать рот на замке, а теперь напротив него, на кухне Башни Мстителей сидел очень смущенный, очень девственный Капитан Америка. За сегодня Тони успел подремать только совсем немного, в лимузине, увозившем его с вечеринки, но внезапно проснулся окончательно. Господи, ну как этот парень может быть _настоящим_.  
\- О-кей, дай я сам догадаюсь. Сперва ты был слишком костлявым, чтоб нравиться девочкам, потом оказался на войне, а, зная тебя, ты не воспользовался бы удачным случаем, даже если бы он был перед тобой на тарелочке с голубой каёмочкой, ты не такой. Не тот тип, что заморочит девушке голову без как минимум полудюжины свиданий. И, как я уже сказал, вокруг была проклятущая _война_. Я прав?..  
\- Что-то в этом роде, - сказал Стив, но что-то такое было в его взгляде, или, скорее, в том, как он до сих пор избегал встречаться с Тони глазами.  
\- Нет, не только в этом было дело, тут что-то ещё. Ты можешь мне рассказать, Стив. Я тебе рассказал всё о своих глупостях, так что можешь быть уверен, я не собираюсь оскорбляться или впадать в омерзение, или что там ещё, если тебе, я не знаю, нравится, если девушка натянет высокие каблуки и станет ходить по голому тебе вдоль и поперёк. Но, хм, лучше не говори мне, что тебе нравится быть в дерьме или что-нибудь в этом роде. Или тебе нравится фурри? Я не буду смеяться, я даже добуду тебе костюм, какое у тебя тотемное животное, Стив?  
Стив просто смотрел на него.  
\- Я… я даже не знаю, что всё это значит. И не уверен, что хочу знать.  
\- Ты увиливаешь. Стив, почему ты всё ещё девственник?  
Стив, красный, как свёкла, закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Меня бы вышвырнули из армии. В лучшем случае.  
Ого. _Ого!_  
Тони поставил свой кофе, поднялся, обогнул стол и положил руки на широкие плечи Стива.  
\- А ты был их золотым парнем, Капитаном Америкой. Таким, конечно, не рискуют. И ты пытался не хотеть, пытался перестать, но… просто не получалось.  
Тони говорил прямо Стиву на ухо, и низкая хрипотца в его голосе становилась всё сильнее. Он слышал, как дыхание Стива становится неровным. Его собственные выдохи призрачно скользили по коже Стива, заставляя того вздрагивать, и безо всякого разрешения Тони положил руки на напряжённые плечи Стива, нажал, массируя, легко царапнул ногтями основание шеи.  
\- И каждую ночь ты лежал без сна среди всех этих солдат, твоих товарищей, твоей _ответственности_ , но ничего не мог с собой поделать, всё равно хотел большего. И чувствовал себя таким грязным, таким ужасным и таким, таким пристыжённым.  
Дыхание Стива сделалось неглубоким и быстрым, как будто он только что пробежал милю за милей за милей, и он хрипло прошептал:  
\- Да.  
\- И вот ты здесь, в будущем, и всё такое незнакомое и странное, и, по-видимому, с бесконечными возможностями, но ты всё ещё _Капитан Америка_ , и всё равно не смеешь запятнать этот образ. Но искушение, Стив, искушение всё ещё при тебе и теперь оно рядом, только руку протяни, и это _сводит тебя с ума_.  
Теперь Стив дышал громко и хрипло, дрожа под уверенной лаской. Он откинул голову назад, затылком прижался к животу Тони, так что Старк мог ясно видеть его лицо с полузакрытыми невидящими глазами и расслабленным ртом. Щёки Стива восхитительно розовели, и прямо между его крупными, внушительными бёдрами недвусмысленно возвышался стояк.  
В других разрешениях Тони не нуждался.

*

Было не так уж сложно вытащить Стива из кресла и из кухни, довести наверх, в спальню Тони и в его постель. Несколько раз правильно прикоснуться под рубашкой, царапнуть вдоль хребта, потянуть, заставить следовать за собой.  
Они не разговаривали по пути. Они не разговаривали, пока Тони раздевал Стива – медленными, уверенными движениями, ласково поглаживая при каждом прикосновении. А потом Стив лежал, обнажённый и золотой в неприбранной постели, румяный и задыхающийся, всё ещё оглушённый, с выражением затаённого недоверия, пробивающегося сквозь шок, как будто ему довелось оказаться в собственной личной мокрой мечте. Что, возможно, было недалеко от истины.  
Он выглядел так, что съесть хотелось. Именно это Тони и собирался и едва мог дождаться - так много всяких штучек можно было показать Стиву. Он медленно разделся, выпутавшись из мягкой шёлковой пижамы, в которую влез всего-то час назад, и разве он не _счастливчик_ , заполучить двух роскошных блондинок меньше чем за полсуток?  
Стив следил глазами за каждым его движением, и Тони нарочно устроил небольшое шоу, не слишком откровенное, только чтобы немножко притормозить, послал Стиву короткую, исключительно развратную улыбку - улыбку, обещавшую множество замечательного впереди. Стив с видимым усилием сглотнул.  
Тони вернулся в постель, опустился на четвереньки и пополз вверх по ногам Стива. Когда он миновал пах (и очень хороший член, болезненно-твёрдый на вид), вид у Стива сделался одновременно облегчённый и разочарованный. Тони спрятал улыбку и принялся покусывать его живот, щекоча мягкую кожу бородкой. Стив застонал так _восхитительно_ , что у Тони в животе горячо заискрило от желания и страсти. Тепло почти мгновенно полилось вниз, к его собственному члену. Он собирался _так_ хорошо позаботиться о Стиве, он не знал и знать не хотел, что его так зацепило.  
Тони уделил внимание соскам Стива и его горлу – от этого Стив скулил и бился, - и стал лизать и кусать ниже и ниже, пока не добрался до головки члена. Облизал кожу вокруг, не притрагиваясь по-настоящему. Стив громко застонал. Тони не мог справиться с собой и, поглядев вверх, подмигнул ему, не в силах сдержать ухмылку. Стив издал короткий смешок, упёрся затылком в подушки, надавил на плечо Тони, наконец-то коснувшегося члена языком. Широкими медленными движениями он лизал ствол, касался языком то так, то этак, давая Стиву прочувствовать всё как следует.  
Стив дёргался так, что едва не сломал кровать; он запрокинул голову, все запреты пошли коту под хвост, сменившись чистой похотью, и Тони, улучив минуту, успел восхититься тем, как бурно Стив отзывается на ласку. С другой стороны, бедный парень ждал чего-то в этом духе очень, _очень_ долго, и Тони не был жесток настолько, чтобы заставлять его ждать ещё.  
Он взял в рот, сразу полностью (и там было что брать) и сосредоточился на том, чтобы сделать всё как можно лучше. Тони никто не считал ханжой и, судя по тому, как Стив бился и стонал, получалось у него очень, очень хорошо. Скопившаяся во рту слюна стекала по члену Стива, необрезанному, гладкому, толстому – Тони дождаться не мог минуты, когда тот окажется в нём, - и Тони сгрёб его свободной рукой, начал поглаживать медленно и крепко, в том же ритме, в каком скользил ртом по члену – вверх и вниз, обводя языком вокруг головки.  
Стив забросил руку поперёк лица, закрывая глаза, и дышал как скаковой жеребец, изо всех сил пытающийся выиграть скачки в Кентукки. Он, без сомнений, силой заставлял себя лежать смирно, не позволяя себе дёргаться в полную силу и трахать Тони в рот. Значит, какие-то тормоза у него ещё оставались. Пора было что-то с этим сделать.  
Тони сел, не прекращая дрочить, и Стив издал жалобный стон и поглядел на Тони так, словно тот только что прикончил ни в чём не повинного щенка. Тони ободряюще улыбнулся ему и принялся разыскивать смазку, которая должна была быть _где-то здесь_ на тумбочке у кровати, нашёл, зажал в зубах, одной рукой отвинчивая крышечку, щедро налил Стиву на член; работать рукой тут же стало гораздо, гораздо легче. Стив отреагировал незамедлительно: он дёрнулся и по-настоящему закричал. Не слишком громко, и звук больше походил на очень долгий стон, но Тони решил считать это криком. Он снова наклонился к члену, на этот раз встав на колени между ногами Стива и дав себе возможность дрочить, сосать и гладить – только теперь у него были свободны обе руки, и он мог вставить Стиву пальцы.

*

Два его пальца глубоко вошли в Стива, и тот не издал ни единой жалобы, только дрожал и задыхался, как порнозвезда. Челюсть у Тони заныла (он потерял сноровку и намеревался наверстать упущенное в самом ближайшем будущем), и он, наконец, начал думать о матчасти и перспективах. Как бы Стиву этого хотелось? Чёрт его знает. Парень не сказал бы ему, даже если бы Тони спросил, а он не собирался заговаривать. Было что-то невероятно эротическое в этом медленном молчаливом сексе. Ладно, почти-сексе, но жаловаться, мягко говоря, было не на что. Нет, вы только подумайте, это была его жизнь, он уже был миллиардером, супергероем и так далее, и сейчас был в шаге от того, чтобы взаправду сорвать вишенку Капитана-мать-его-Америки.  
 _Даже не верится._  
Тони исходил из предположения, что, раз уж это первый раз Стива (первый блядский раз Капитана-мать-его-Америки, боже!), лучше всего будет сделать всё за него. Позволить Стиву просто лежать и наслаждаться. Кроме того, если Стив вправду мечтал о сексе вроде этого годами, - а его реакция на небольшую рекламную кампанию Тони посреди кухни ясно на это указывала, - он должен был хотеть вещей, которые делают гейский секс, ну, _гейским_. Кончить от того, что тебе дрочат большими крепкими руками. Получить член другого парня в задницу.  
Быть _взятым_.  
Кроме того, это же _Стив_. Если у него вдруг нарисуются проблемы с тем, что Тони делает и куда лезет, он тут же сможет всё остановить. Бравый капитан мог быть девственником, но Тони не раз видел, как неплохо он отбивается от подколок Клинта и от его собственных ехидств, и сомнений в том, что Стив более чем способен защитить свои границы, у него не было. Стив справлялся с Фьюри и прилипчивыми дамочками, действуя безупречно вежливо и с железной волей – умение, которое всегда впечатляло Тони и, ну, заводило его, он мог признать это сейчас, хотя бы про себя.  
Тони перестал сосать – Стив, кажется, не обратил на это особенного внимания, поскольку размышления Тони перешли в действия, и он, добавив ещё палец, стал осторожно раздвигать их, то растягивая Стива, то поглаживая особенное местечко. _Боже_ , Стив был восхитителен и так красив в своём удовольствии, что Тони больше не мог терпеть, он был таким, таким твёрдым, он не мог припомнить, чтобы кого-нибудь хотел так же сильно. Потом стало очевидно, что да, он нашёл ту самую точку Стива, и в этот раз Стив, безо всяких сомнений, закричал. Тони ухмыльнулся и продолжил, просто чтобы посмотреть на Стива, впившегося в простыни, выгибающегося в корчах от сладкой пытки. Потому что это вправду было пыткой, и Тони мысленно поклялся, что не позволит Стиву ждать ни секундой дольше необходимого.  
Он вытащил пальцы, быстро обтёр их о простыню (всё равно ей был конец. Да, определённые аспекты гейского секса _были_ грязными, и с точки зрения Тони это только делало его более реальным. Нет ничего приятного или милого в дерьме другого парня на пальцах, но так уж обстоят дела, прими это как данность или убирайся). Стив стонал от разочарования, пока Тони быстро смазывал себя. Он толкнулся в Стива одним-единственным сладчайшим движением, отчего-то сразу зная, что Стив примет и темп, и секс без защиты, и боже, всё, что Тони может с ним сделать. Ему пришлось тут же остановиться, отдышаться минутку, иначе всё закончилось бы очень, _очень_ быстро. Он просто лежал на Стиве и позволял ощущениям омывать его, пробегать по нему сверху донизу. Удовольствие было острым, как электрический разряд, и таким полным, что он почти задыхался (и Стив, казалось, испытывает то же самое, лёжа с потрясённым лицом и открытым ртом, благоговейно глядя на Тони). Потом Тони оперся на руки, приподнялся и начал толкаться – неглубокими, небольшими, сладкими движениями бёдер, и если просто быть в Стиве было хорошо, то…  
Тони был слишком захвачен удовольствием, чтобы стыдиться звуков, которые издавал, и казалось, что именно они в конце концов заставили Стива двинуться. Он провёл по плечам Тони, по его спине, легко царапая, от чего огонь потёк сквозь него, и ничего нерешительного в прикосновениях Стива не осталось, даже когда он сжал ладонями задницу Тони.  
Он стиснул Тони зад, явно обрёл какое-то внутреннее прозрение и начал двигаться сам, качая бёдрами навстречу толчкам Тони (судя по нескрываемо почтительному выражению его лица, прозрение было совсем недурным), встречая толчки Тони с нарастающей силой, и Тони снова вспомнил, что это был _Стив_ , суперсолдат и профи в тактических вопросах, потому что Стив согнул ноги, твёрдо упёрся ступнями в постель, слегка качнул бёдрами, вынуждая Тони войти ещё глубже, крепко схватил его, двигаясь вверх и вниз, помогая Тони держать ритм, и Тони честно хотел, чтобы первый раз Стива был долгим и изматывающим, но не было никакой возможности трахаться медленно, и Стив, казалось, был вовсе не против, он хватал Тони за бёдра и с напряжённым, сконцентрированным видом двигал ими вверх и вниз, практически трахая себя, _боже_ , это было горячо, и они двигались быстрее и быстрее и…  
Долго после этого они не продержались. Тони освободил себе руку, жертвуя собственным равновесием, сгрёб ещё скользкий член Стива и принялся бешено дрочить, вталкиваясь в Стива со всех сил, и вскоре Стив издал несравненный, восхитительный звук, длинный и глубокий, и кончил, и Тони поклялся, что заставит Стива издавать этот звук ещё много, много раз. Стив всё ещё двигал бёдрами Тони, почти грубо, вверх и вниз, и Тони сорвался почти тут же, мир исчез на мгновение, и он выплеснулся в Стиве – ох, как глубоко в нём.

*

Когда Тони проснулся, был поздний день. Стив всё ещё был рядом, и Тони лениво вспомнил о том, как засыпал в крепком объятии. За время короткого сна он откатился прочь, и теперь между ним и Стивом оказался почти фут пространства.  
Стив всё ещё спал, слегка встрёпанный и такой спокойный на вид, словно все тревоги мира разом оставили его. В его исполнении это выглядело неплохо. Тони мог перекатиться, преодолеть фут пространства и закрепить успех, разбудить Стива хорошим минетом, скользнуть в него снова – это должно было получиться так легко, они оба были не в том состоянии, чтобы мыться, слишком измотаны и сыты, - Стив должен быть ещё скользким, тёплым, приглашающим…  
Тони поднялся и пошёл в мастерскую.

*

Он оставался в мастерской весь остаток дня, наслаждаясь дополнительным всплеском продуктивности и творчества – обычное для него дело после хорошего сна и хорошего секса. Когда он, наконец, выбрался из мастерских (честно говоря, его за шкирку вытащила Наташа, приговаривая «господи, Тони, ты хоть _мылся_ сегодня?» Он мылся. Мастерская (очень, очень секретная информация) была полностью оборудована на всякий случай – душ, место для сна, много оружия и еды. И смазка, и презервативы. Нельзя быть слишком готовым к случайностям), в кухне уже собралась большая часть команды, и в первую неловкую секунду Тони показалось, что все они собираются надрать ему задницу за поруганную честь Стива. Замешательство вовсе не стало слабее от того, что сам Стив явно отсутствовал (и Брюс тоже, но это было ожидаемо – его было гораздо труднее вытащить за шкирку из лабораторий, чем Тони, и его дурное настроение было гораздо хуже, чем у Тони, и в большинстве случаев его оставляли в покое. Все были счастливее при таком положении вещей).  
Но, конечно, у Тони просто мозги были набекрень от секса, или, может быть, подействовали выхлопные газы, в которых он работал последние пять часов, потому что Тор увидел его и сказал в своей обычной очень счастливой, очень _громкой_ манере:  
\- Тони! Ты вернулся в мир живых!  
Нужно было выследить тех, кто научил Тора иронии, и _сделать им больно_.  
\- Присоединись к нам и посмотри с нами легенду о славных битвах твоего народа! – продолжал Тор, глядя на Наташу и явно ожидая подтверждения. – Этот «Терминатор» был могучим воином, правда?  
\- Да, могучим, - ласково ответила Наташа, словно говорила с ребёнком, ещё не узнавшим правды о Санта Клаусе.  
\- А ты, Старк, - сказал Клинт из-за стола и ткнул в сторону Тони одной из стрел, которые проверял, - не говори ни слова о том, может или нет существовать такая технология.  
Тони поднял руки, сдаваясь. Он хорошо знал, что случается, если встать между Клинтом и боевиками.  
Клинт поглядел на Тони внимательней и нахмурился.  
\- На самом деле, Старк, вообще ничего не говори. Я знаю этот твой вид и не хочу знать ничего. Ни кто, ни как, ни как и где, и _в особенности_ – сколько раз.  
Тони был готов запротестовать, и громко, но Наташа поглядела на него одним из её Особенных Взглядов и, окей, может быть, не нужно.  
\- Нехорошо болтать о своих партнёрах, Тони, - сказала она с прохладцей, - и ты смущаешь Стива.  
\- Ну, Стива тут нет, так что… - сказал Тони и увернулся от наконечника стрелы, который Клинт в него швырнул. Тор громыхнул смехом. – А кстати, _где_ он? – спросил Тони, тщательно изображая замешательство.  
\- Сказал что-то насчёт пробежки, - ответил Клинт, возвращаясь к своим стрелам.  
\- Странно. Наташа, дорогая, ты не думаешь, что это странно? Я думаю – странно.  
\- Скажи на милость, Тони, дорогуша, что в этом странного?  
Тони спрятал ухмылку. Когда Наташа начинала заводиться, рядом с ней становилось гораздо веселее, и она начинала воспринимать его шуточки и флирт гораздо ближе к сердцу, что только подзуживало Тони продолжать. Но прямо сейчас у него в голове были вещи поважней, чем эти игры, вроде того, чтобы выяснить, почему Стив исчез. Если он отпугнул капитана навсегда, будет _паршиво_.  
\- Ну, это же он настаивал, что совместный просмотр киношек – хороший способ сплотить команду, и так далее, и тому подобное, всем взять под козырёк и исполнять немедленно. Девять вечера на дворе! Кто идёт на пробежку в девять вечера? _Роботы_ , вот кто. Мы давно проверяли Стива на предмет того, не подменили ли его злобным роботом?  
\- Недавно, - сказала Наташа, - и, говоря о роботах, мистер Старк, - она подтолкнула его к комнате для развлечений. – У нас есть пара-тройка фильмов для просмотра, и я даже поглажу тебе волосы, если захочешь.  
Тони захотел.

  
*

Когда Стив вернулся, терминаторы взрывались направо и налево, а Тони почти совсем задремал. Он устроил голову на коленях Наташи и пришёл в себя ровно настолько, чтобы отметить, что да, это Стив садится рядом и устраивает его ноги на своих коленях. С точки зрения Тони, это не было типично для отпугнутого ко всем чертям человека, так что он снова расслабился. Наташа гладила его по волосам, и это было совсем как криптонит*. __  
*криптонит – инопланетный минерал, отнимавший силы у Супермена.  
\- Он уснул? – ласково спросил Стив.  
\- Угу. Одно прикосновение к волосам, и вырубается, как по команде.  
Наташа говорила так же нежно, и разве это не _здорово_ , знать, что твои товарищи по команде _на самом деле_ думают о тебе, боже, они говорили о нём так, словно он был каким-то _котёнком_.  
Потом Стив стянул с Тони носки и начал разминать ему ступни, и боже, у него были _волшебные_ руки, и Тони пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы не вытянуться и не _замурлыкать_. - Я знаю, - сказал Стив бездумно, и Тони ударило внезапным воспоминанием, крепким настолько, что дыхание перехватило – Стив в его постели _после_ , перебирает ему волосы, улыбаясь ласковой улыбкой, и сознание Тони растворяется, он уплывает, убаюканный этой улыбкой, этими руками у себя в волосах.  
Стив продолжал говорить.  
\- Хорошо, что суперзлодеи не знают об ахиллесовой пяте Железного человека: гладить по волосам.  
Наташа рассмеялась – тихо, но Клинт и Тор, сидевшие на соседней кушетке и в экстазе глядевшие на роботов и взрывы, наклонясь к экрану и по-мальчишески уперев локти в колени, повернули головы и зашикали на неё.

*

Когда Тони проснулся по-настоящему, в комнате оставались только он и Стив. Экран был выключен, и было слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть выражение на лице Стива, но его руки всё ещё оставались у Тони на ступнях. Должно быть, он издал звук или просто задышал иначе, потому что Стив догадался, что Тони проснулся, убрал его ноги со своих колен и поднялся. Тони постарался подавить разочарование, и тут Стив, ни слова не говоря, поднял его легко, как ребёнка, _боже_ , ну до чего же сильный парень, Тони каждый раз заново изумлялся, имея дело с этой нечеловеческой силой, даже и сейчас, когда его подняли и несли. Он обнял Стива ногами за талию, руками – за шею, большие ладони Стива поддерживали его под задницу, так что пах тёрся о пах, и это был абсолютно новым и чертовски интересным опытом. Стояло у Стива как камень, и сколько, интересно, он сидел, дожидаясь, пока Тони проснётся?  
Потом Стив понёс Тони в спальню, прихватывая зубами шею, и Тони перестал думать.

*

Они всё ещё не целовались. Эта мысль билась где-то у Тони в голове, пока он лежал на постели, мягкий, как желе, с пальцами Стива в заднице и руками, связанными над головой. Стив связал его двумя трёхсотдолларовыми шёлковыми галстуками ручной работы, и оно того стоило. Утром это не казалось странным: Тони был за главного и у него было, на что потратить время, но прямо сейчас вёл Стив, и он… ну, он казался парнем, который любит целоваться.  
Не то чтобы Тони жаловался. Ему было слишком, слишком хорошо, чтобы предъявлять претензии, почти настолько хорошо, чтобы снова уснуть, не потому, что Стив был скучным, боже, нет, но после того, как он связал Тони, перевернув на живот (и ведь выяснил, что связать - единственный действенный способ заставить Тони лежать смирно! Ну разве не сообразительный парень? Он, наверное, весь день об этом размышлял, планировал, _такой_ хороший парень), он продолжил очень, очень тщательный массаж (смазка на силиконе хороша для _стольких вещей_ , Тони стоило бы купить акции компании-производителя, да, он непременно их купит), разминая его сильными, тёплыми ладонями, двигаясь от шеи Тони вниз по спине, по рукам, ногам, ступням, снова вверх по ногам и потом, _наконец-то_ , по его ягодицам, и боже, руки Стива были настоящим волшебством, и именно тогда весь мир в глазах Тони подёрнулся туманом.  
Когда Стив наконец-то подсунул подушку Тони под бёдра и скользнул внутрь, так медленно и бережно, как если бы Тони был чем-то драгоценным и хрупким и нуждался в заботе и защите, мысли из головы исчезли, остались только стоны, задыхающиеся вздохи и блаженство. Стив опирался о постель, чтобы не раздавить его своим весом, и ощущение тёплого крепкого тела над ним заставляло Тони чувствовать себя под защитой и на положенном месте. Толчки Стива были глубокими и медленными, и бережными, и он быстро обнаружил простату, а потом просто продолжал и продолжал, и продолжал, и смазал член Тони смазкой, но после того не трогал там, не трогал до последнего, но подушка под бёдрами Тони была шёлковой (нужно купить таких побольше), и тереться о неё было невероятно хорошо.  
Довольно скоро Тони потерял всякое представление о времени, но всё равно знал, что это самый длинный секс в его жизни. Самообладание у Стива было потрясающее, он просто продолжал глубокими, медленными толчками, передвинул руки, крепко зафиксировав бёдра Тони, удерживая его, не позволяя раньше времени закончить медленный подъём к оргазму, держа его на постоянном уровне наслаждения, доводившего Тони до безумия. Тони был слишком расслаблен, чтобы выражать нетерпение; он просто лежал и позволял Стиву заботиться о себе, пропитывался вниманием Стива, как человек, всю жизнь бродивший по пустыне и наконец-то впервые увидевший оазис.  
И даже когда Тони начал дрожать, умирая от желания и ох, почти готовый взмолиться – ну и пусть это означало прервать тишину, негласный договор о том, что без разговоров всё будет гораздо проще и без последствий, что нехватка слов заставит их понять, что нравится другому, касаясь и наблюдая, заставит их разговаривать другими путями – почти первобытными звуками, движениями тел, - даже тогда Стив продолжал держать выбранный ритм, медленный и сладкий.  
И к тому же _не было_ причин спешить. Целая ночь распростёрлась перед ними и обещала множество удовольствий.  
Очень, очень погодя, когда Тони насквозь вымок от пота и молчания, - тихое непроизвольное ворчание можно было не считать за звук, и вымотался от удовольствия, и охрип от тяжёлого дыхания, так что был не в силах стонать, Стив, наконец-то, дошёл до предела. Он разрумянился и блестел от пота (пахло в комнате крепко и опьяняюще, запахами секса и желания, и они были _прекрасны_ ), и задыхался (но по сравнению с тем, что было утром, он казался почти тревожно тихим), и наконец, _наконец-то_ он поднялся на колени, вздёрнул бёдра Тони повыше и прибавил ритм, и вскоре уже врезался в Тони со всех сил.  
Оказалось, что кое-какой голос у Тони всё ещё остался; и в этот раз он кричал, кричал и кричал.

*  


Тони медленно проснулся; тёплый солнечный свет, падавший на обнажённое тело, подсказывал ему, что проснулся он гораздо раньше обычного. Он сел и огляделся.  
Стива не было.  
Они встретились в кухне; Стив только что вернулся с пробежки. Он почти не вспотел, но лёгкий влажный блеск на лице и шее оказался живым напоминанием о прошлой ночи, и по Тони прошла острая дрожь возбуждения, плеснула Тони в животе, быстро опустилась ниже, и ему пришлось сесть. _Немедленно._ Как только он уместился на стуле, в заднице вспыхнула приятная боль, нисколько не облегчавшая внезапную тесноту в брюках.  
Он почти ждал, что Стив поприветствует его поцелуем или чем-то наподобие, но Стив просто улыбнулся со своего места у стойки, где он готовил завтрак, и пожелал доброго утра, как будто ничего особенного между ними не случилось. Даже его улыбка была привычной, солнечной, ничего нового или личного, ничего похожего на тот взгляд, каким он смотрел на Тони прошлой ночью, пока приводил его в порядок, медленно и благоговейно отмывая всё его тело, тёплым полотенцем убирая все липкие последствия массажа и секса с кожи, пока Тони уже почти провалился в сон.  
Хорошо. Именно то, как полагается себя вести приятелям по койке.  
Он не ожидал, что Стив примет эту концепцию с такой лёгкостью, но с другой стороны, он более чем легко принял концепцию секса вообще, так почему бы нет? Не то чтобы Тони планировал что-то другое, когда тащил его в постель, - боже, неужели это было всего-то сутки тому назад?  
Стив поставил перед ним чашку кофе, сваренного точно как Тони нравилось – крепкого, чёрного и чертовски горячего.  
\- Тебе нужно проснуться, Тони, у нас запланирована встреча с Фьюри и всеми остальными через полчаса. Планируем миссию, помнишь?  
Тони проворчал что-то сквозь кофе, с жадностью присосался к чашке. _Господи_ , как же хорошо.

*  


Тони посадили под домашний арест.  
Фьюри, этот вероломный, упивающийся властью, дотошный к мелочам ублюдок посадил его под блядский домашний арест.  
\- Ради всего святого, _зачем_ , - спросил Тони.  
\- За последние три недели ты носа не показывал из башни, кроме как на миссии и в клубы. Теперь ты Мститель, и я не хочу, чтобы ты развалил свой медиа-образ. _Вылезай_ , начни благотворительное дело, поцелуй пару младенцев, мне _всё равно_ , просто сгинь с глаз моих. И кстати, ты же ещё пока что член совета директоров Старк Индастриз, у тебя есть заседания, на которых ты должен быть, - ответил Фьюри.  
\- С каких пор ты стал моим _секретарём_? – поинтересовался Тони. – Почему, во имя всего на свете, ты дёргаешь меня с _заседаниями_?  
\- Потому что Поттс заполучила мой личный номер, - отрезал Фьюри. – Эта женщина - реальная угроза.  
(Клинт откровенно захихикал, а Наташа изобразила на лице своё лучшее выражение безразличия, но Тони уже набил руку в расшифровке широкого спектра масок её равнодушия, чтобы определить, что эта конкретная – определённо не обычная «боже, эти _мужчины_ », но та, что означает «в душе я над тобой насмехаюсь, и ты этого заслуживаешь». Тони решил не посылать ей подарка на Рождество в этом году.)  
И, согласно ублюдку Фьюри, они даже не нуждались в Тони на этой миссии. Им были нужны мощные нападающие, но у них были Воитель, Стив и Тор, и этого должно было быть более чем достаточно, чтобы загнать идиотов из Десяти Колец в пещеру – и Тони знал слишком хорошо, что это и есть настоящая причина, по которой Фьюри не допускает его до дела. Рядом с парнями из Десяти Колец Тони не мог похвастаться спокойствием и рассудительностью.  
Они отбыли немедленно. Стив даже не оглянулся.

  
*

Предполагалось, что миссия займёт всего один день, может быть, два – но она заняла пять. Тони провёл два дня, изображая маленького хорошего подчинённого Фьюри и, первое, поприсутствовал на одном из отупляющих заседаний совета директоров, где он сначала пытался слушать доклады, не слишком втайне рисуя новый дизайн Железного Человека на бумагах, а затем, в порядке самозащиты от смертной скучищи, дотерзал совет до полного послушания и продуктивности, и, таким образом, сбежал с заседания двумя часами раньше (Мстители теперь были его главным приоритетом и всё, что отнимало его время у этой основной задачи, было в лучшем случае зряшной тратой времени, а в худшем – опасным отвлекающим манёвром, и как это Фьюри _не может_ этого понять). Второе, он отправился на благотворительный аукцион, где купил Элвисов шкаф для вина, сплошь покрытый фальшивыми бриллиантами, просто чтобы взглянуть на лицо Пеппер. Третье, он съездил в детскую больницу (оттуда Тони сбежал, чтобы немедленно начать кампанию по убеждению Пеппер в том, что необходимо основать новый отдел Старк Индастриз. Исследовательский отдел, чтобы _как следует_ лечить рак, потому что даже если Тони никогда в своей жизни не увидит ещё одного лысого ребёнка, с него всё равно хватит). Потом два дня кончились, а Стив (и остальные, не забудь об остальных, Тони) _всё ещё_ не вернулись, а Фьюри, безусловный выблядок, игнорировал его, так что Тони оказался перед выбором между тем, чтобы перейти в сучий модус, как Роуди это называл и потребовать ответов, хакнуть компьютеры Щ.И.Т.а ( _снова_ ) или просто наплевать на ситуацию и похоронить себя в мастерской.  
Это не должно было быть трудным выбором.  
Но было.

*

Тони не покидал мастерской примерно восемьдесят часов, не спал примерно… ну, достаточно долго, чтобы сбиться со счёта и свалиться под… окей, он не был полностью уверен в том, _чем именно_ это станет в итоге, но у него было много рук и ног, как у паука (если бы паук был ростом с лошадь), несколько камер и сенсоров, и просто чтобы вжарить Клинту, оно умело стрелять точнее, чем он, на коротких расстояниях и с твёрдого грунта (Тони всё ещё работал над точностью выстрелов в движении) и о, оно было покрашено в лиловый, потому что Тони _никогда_ не надоедало дразнить Клинта упоминаниями о первом наброске его костюма, не увидевшего света дня, но эскизы всё ещё лежали в компьютерной базе, и кто бы осудил Тони за любопытство? (Кроме того, Щ.И.Т.у _вправду_ следовало быть получше в IT-безопасности), когда крепкие руки вытащили его из-под машины, подняли и унесли прочь. Попытайся кто угодно другой физическими способами разлучить его и его работу, и Тони без колебаний сделал бы что-нибудь болезненное с помощью гаечного ключа, который держал в руках, но немедленно узнал ощущение армированной ткани, которую сам же изобрёл, жар и запах тела и силу этих рук. Стив вернулся домой, и Тони мог пока что оставить Клинтобоя в покое.  
Стив унёс его (как невесту, но к чёрту это, Стив был цел и здесь, и уже лизал и кусал его шею, и только ради этого одного Тони готов был дать ему пару минут форы) в другой конец мастерской, где Тони повесил большое зеркало (никто и никогда не обвинял его в отсутствии самодовольства, и кроме того, броня смотрелась слишком хорошо, чтобы не восхищаться ею как следует), и Тони _так_ нравился ход мыслей Стива!  
Стив до сих пор не сказал ни слова, но молчание, повисшее между ними, было знакомо, и член Тони уже отвердел от предвкушения. Прошло больше _недели_ , и Тони минимум вдвое чаще обычного мастурбировал, думая о Стиве и его волшебных руках, о члене Стива, гладко и медленно скользящем внутрь и наружу, и, возможно, - только возможно, - о том, как Стив смотрел на него, когда думал, что Тони слишком устал, чтобы заметить.  
Стив, очевидно, явился прямо с посадочной площадки на крыше башни и был в форме (кроме капюшона, он всё ещё был _полностью в униформе_ , и боже, неужели это вправду происходит с ним?), пахнущей порохом и, ну, как если бы Стив не снимал указанную форму на протяжении всей миссии – скорее всего, так и было, - и в его волосах была земля и пыль, а грязное лицо лоснилось от старого пота.  
Он выглядел _чудесно_.  
Потом он добрался до зеркала, и Тони успел только мельком глянуть на себя в руках Стива перед тем, как Стив дотянулся до потайной панели рядом с зеркалом и вбил нужный код.  
Как, в бога душу мать, он вообще мог _знать_ об этом?  
Зеркало скользнуло в сторону (потому что нет ничего дурного в классике) и Стив вошёл в прихожую тревожной комнаты Тони. Прямо перед ними была толстая стальная дверь, ведущая в саму тревожную комнату, за ними – двустороннее зеркало, и Стив уже раздевал Тони, быстро и нетерпеливо. Он расстегнул на Тони ремень и сдёрнул джинсы, оставив их висеть на одной из ног (кому нужно бельё?), и это, похоже, было единственным делом, на которое у Стива сейчас хватило терпения, и если Тони не хватало их секса, то, по-видимому, со Стивом всё обстояло куда круче.  
Он развернул Тони кругом, притиснул к стеклу, и Тони заскрёб пальцами, пытаясь найти опору на гладкой поверхности. Пинком раздвинул его ноги, потом перешёл прямо к твёрдому члену Тони, _слава тебе, боже_ , и начал дрочить так быстро и упорно, что прикосновение ощущалось бы почти грубым, если бы Стив не ухитрился каким-то образом смазать ладонь, и в итоге всё оказалось _восхитительно_. Тони закусил губы, чтобы сдержать стоны, но Стив хватанул его зубами за шею, крепко, и втолкнул в него два пальца, так что шансов у Тони не осталось.  
Именно тогда Роуди и Клинт вошли в мастерскую.

*  


Тони никогда не был более счастлив тому, что сделал двустороннее зеркало не только пуленепробиваемым, но и звуконепроницаемым.  
Роуди пошёл прямиком в руки робота и принялся снимать костюм (выглядел тот изношенным и нуждающимся в апгрейде. Может, лучше начать с шлифовки и заодно ободрать всё Хаммерово дерьмо), а Клинт, продолжавший разглагольствовать о… лучниках в OL и усовершенствовании лекарств? Не то чтобы Тони прямо сейчас _заботило_ почему, ох, почему он установил здесь динамики?), остановился, лишившись слов и ужаснувшись при виде Клинтобоя. Он подобрался к машине медленно, осторожно и подозрительно, именно так, как _следовало_ (но также выглядел весьма кровожадно, цель достигнута) и поднял лук, подойдя поближе.  
 _Это_ не могло кончиться хорошо. Клинтобой был, в конце концов, запрограммирован опознавать вражеское оружие по широкому спектру параметров, но на теперешний момент единственным врагом, на которого он был запрограммирован, был, ну, _Клинт_. Кто ж ещё! И пока он не был установлен на использование смертельной силы, его режим контроля толпы был _оооооочень_ эффективен.  
Тони почти пожалел Клинта. Почти.  
Стив явно заметил, что Тони отвлёкся, вытащил пальцы из задницы Тони и отвесил ему крепкий влажный шлепок по ягодицам. Это, к удивлению самого Тони, заставило его громко застонать. А затем Стив решил что-то и принялся немедленно воплощать решение в жизнь, толкаясь в Тони, едва притормозив, чтобы дать ему привыкнуть, но продолжая дрочить – и удовольствие более чем успешно отвлекало Тони от неудобств. Он дрочил Тони так яростно, и ритм, в котором он вставлял внутрь и наружу ( _полностью_ наружу и снова _резко_ внутрь, каждый раз _идеально_ попадая в цель, вот блядь), был быстрым и безжалостным, и Стив громко, тяжело дышал, и хотя страсти было много и раньше, эта бешеная жажда, не терпящая отлагательств, была чем-то новым и особенным; в этот раз Стив, без сомнений, был на месте умирающего от жажды странника в пустыне.

*

Стив кончил первым, навалился Тони на спину, уткнулся лбом в плечо и согнул колени, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Он стоял так несколько секунд, хриплое дыхание становилось медленнее, и когда дошло до почти нормального ровного ритма, он развернул Тони к себе и опустился на колени.  
И, боже, Стив тоже делал успехи.  
Он сосал Тони в том же безжалостном ритме и с той же яростной энергией, с каким и трахал, и Тони тут же начал биться и кричать, хрипло и быстро дыша, _он был так близко_ , и Стив вернул пальцы на место, в этот раз три, заново смазанных, и трахал Тони ими так же быстро и жёстко, как членом, и вдобавок сгибал их, немедленно нашёл простату и просто выдаивал её, и…  
Мир исчез во взрыве экстаза, который длился, и длился, и длился.  
Когда мозг Тони начали загружаться онлайн, Стив нёс его в тревожную комнату ( _снова_ как невесту, ну вот что поделать?), и положил его в постель (и как, мать его, у него оказались коды от самой тревожной комнаты?), раздел и накрыл одеялом, и снова _посмотрел_ тем самым взглядом. Тони уснул, слушая, как Стив принимает душ, и спал долго и без сновидений.  
Когда он очнулся снова, он был один, мастерская опустела, а Клинтобой дымящейся кучей лежал на полу.

*

\- Ты пропустил разбор, - Фьюри практически зарычал на Тони, когда он, наконец, выбрался из мастерской.  
\- Я не был на миссии, - ядовито ответил Тони. – Уверен, всё прошло лучше некуда.  
\- И собрание вчера ты тоже пропустил, - продолжал Фьюри, не слушая ответа, как будто Тони молчал. – Поттс мне звонила. Опять.  
Тони открыл рот, чтобы высказаться насчёт того, что он _лучше_ всех на свете знает, каково это, иметь Пеппер за спиной, большое спасибо, но Фьюри внезапно поглядел на него необычным, почти мягким взглядом. Изучающим его лицо.  
\- Старк. Если ты на полпути к очередному кризису самосознания, я должен об этом знать.  
Тони молча уставился на него. В голове вспыхнула картинка из памяти: прекрасные губы Стива вокруг его члена, Стив глядит из-под ресниц, глядит лукаво и самодовольно, демонстрируя Тони, что у него нет _никакого_ рвотного рефлекса, и Тони пришлось согнать с лица глупую ухмылку и ответить:  
\- Нет, я в норме. Я просто замечательно.

*

Когда Тони, покончив с короткой разборкой с Фьюри, вошёл в кухню (к этому моменту желудок принялся ясно обозначать своё присутствие и состояние пустоты, вот же жадная тварь!) и обнаружил, что за окном темно, он несколько удивился. Стив налетел на него примерно в полдень, а сейчас было половина одиннадцатого ночи. Он проспал как минимум восемь часов кряду.  
Тони уже наполовину прогрызся сквозь огромную гору бутербродов, клацая на ноутбуке и участвуя в телефонной конференции с Пеппер (большей частью мирные переговоры насчёт собрания, которое он пропустил, но он не мог не поздравить её с тем, что Фьюри нервно дёргается, слыша её имя. Продолжай в том же духе, хорошая работа, Пеп!), когда в кухню ворвался Роуди, явно чем-то озабоченный.  
Тони мог побиться об заклад, что это самое «что-то» прямо или косвенно связано с ним самим. Всегда так было.  
\- Ты где был _весь день_ , Тони? – спросил Роуди тем самым знакомым раздражающим тоном (чуточку дальше по шкале, чем «господи, _Тони_ », сердитое и старое, как их дружба, но ещё далеко от «Тони, ради всего на свете, _зачем?_ », которое было новее и хуже). – Мы не могли тебя найти, - продолжал Роуди, - ты не отвечал на звонки…  
\- Пеппер, я перезвоню, - сказал Тони в телефон. – На меня тут Роуди собрался поорать.  
 _\- Он может встать в очередь, Тони, я ещё не простила тебя за тот винный шкаф, ты поставил этот ужас в конференц-зале…_  
\- Пока, Пеппер, я тоже тебя люблю, - сказал Тони, с треском захлопнул телефон и повернулся к Роуди.  
\- Пеппер передаёт привет. Что ты говорил?  
\- Я _говорю_ , что мы не могли тебя найти, и Джарвис не мог тебя засечь, когда мы его попросили, - сказал Роуди, хмурясь.  
\- Ну, Джарвис делает всё, что может, - сказал Тони, отпивая кофе. – Если тебе от этого станет лучше, я кое-что улучшил в новой версии твоего костюма, хочу, чтобы ты взглянул. На этот раз я начал с полировки, и мне нужно заново тебя отсканировать, и чтобы ты составил список нового вооружения, какое хочешь.  
\- Звучит замечательно, Тони, - сказал Роуди, садясь напротив него, - но на самом деле есть кое-что, о чём я хотел с тобой поговорить. Это насчёт Кэпа.  
И _опять_ вернулось это чувство «ой-ёй-ёй, меня сейчас линчуют за то, что я поимел Капитана Америку и даже не пригласил его на ужин перед тем как поволочь в постель», но в глубине души Тони вправду встревожился. Прошло восемь часов. Всё что угодно могло случиться со Стивом за восемь часов.  
Тони сделал всё возможное, чтобы выглядеть так, словно он внезапно по-настоящему слушает (он _действительно_ по-настоящему слушал), закрыл крышку ноутбука и поглядел на Роуди внимательно, стараясь не переиграть.  
Правило Номер Один: не сдавайся, пока точно не удостоверишься, что твоя карта бита.  
\- Мне чудится или Стив ведёт себя… странно? – хмурясь, сказал Роуди.  
Тони поднял бровь.  
\- Я о том, что на миссии…  
\- Как она прошла, кстати? – спросил Тони, не в силах не перебивать. Он никогда не мог не перебивать.  
\- _Замечательно_ прошла, за исключением отсрочки, и ты бы это знал, если бы явился на разбор. Но погоди, Кэп. Он был просто… неуёмен. Он и так-то всегда выкладывается на все сто, но в этот раз выглядел так, словно ему не терпится вернуться домой. Так быстро, как только возможно.  
Тони поднял вторую бровь. Роуди глубоко вдохнул, явно переходя к самой трудной части.  
\- Ну, просто всё выглядело так, словно у него тут появился кто-то. И он хотел домой поскорее. Ты не знаешь, у Кэпа что, появилась девушка, и всё серьёзно? Потому что это было бы грандиозно.  
Ладно, для Роуди, изо всех сил пытавшегося быть образцом профессионализма (чертовски трудная затея, когда приходится работать с Тони, и Тони наслаждался этим, о да, ещё как), это _должно_ было быть тяжело: чувствовать, что должен посплетничать о лидере команды.  
\- Если бы Кэп завёл себе даму, - ответил Тони, надеясь, что говорит весёлым голосом, - он бы об этом не молчал. Он бы уже поехал покупать обручальные кольца, он парень старомодного покроя.  
И Тони не чувствовал никакой странной горечи внутри, беспричинной горечи. Нет, ничего подобного.  
Совершенно ничего.  
Роуди выглядел так, словно готов был сказать что-то ещё, но не успел, потому что в кухню вбежал Клинт, и Клинтобой, модель ІІ, нёсся за ним по пятам. Тони уменьшил его до размеров собаки, укрепил суставы и шасси, отдал предпочтение способности оглушать, а не убивать, и переписал код для лучшего взаимодействия с окружением. Таким образом, Клинтобой стал более эффективным в охоте на людей.  
И всё ещё был лиловым.  
Клинт всё ещё был первоочередной целью.  
Роуди издал сдавленный звук, а Тони опять открыл ноутбук, пока Клинт отчаянно бегал вокруг стола, пытаясь держать его между собой и роботом, и орал на Тони.  
 _\- Я тебя убью, Старк, **я тебя прикончу**!_  
Клинтобой зарычал на него густым электронным голосом, выщелкнул захваты, как сердитый краб, и перепрыгнул стол, приземлившись прямо рядом с Клинтом. Тот попятился, нащупывая лук, которого при нём не было. Убийца выставил наружу шокеры, трещавшие электрическими разрядами, и Клинт завопил что-то насчёт того, что Тони – психованный сукин сын, и крепко пнул Клинтобоя. Казалось, это сработал; Клинтобой свалился, издав грустный тихий шум, и неподвижно лёг на полу, погасив огни. Клинт обернулся, триумфально улыбаясь и явно хотел сказать Тони что-то злорадное.  
Именно в этот момент Клинтобой просигналил о перезагрузке, его огни снова загорелись, а затем он разделился надвое. Каждая часть была размером с крупного кота, и обе удачно окружили Клинта, клацая клешнями и сверкая шокерами.  
Тони продолжал спокойно пить кофе и тыкать в клавиши ноутбука (он всегда мог запросить записи потом, у Джарвиса).  
Клинтобои ухватили Клинта; один из них подставил ему подножку крепкой конечностью, а второй воспользовался возможностью и запрыгнул к нему на грудь.  
\- Тони, _останови_ их! – сказал Роуди; он вскочил, несомненно, вне себя, но при этом делая всё возможное, чтобы избежать близкого контакта с роботами. Точно как и должен был.  
Клинтобой на груди Клинта двинулся вперёд, зловеще размахивая одной рукой у Клинта перед лицом. Клинт попытался отползти назад, но за ним была стена, и спасения не было.  
Клинтобой вошёл в контакт.  
Он нежно потыкал Клинта в лоб и сказал очень особенным, почти _жеманным_ голосом (возможно, _слегка_ вдохновлённым голосами роботов в Портале; невозможно играть в эту игру слишком много, и в один прекрасный день Тони обязательно сделает портальную пушку лично для себя) и сказал:  
\- Ярлык присвоен. Ты – _оно_.  
Оба робота захихикали новыми высокими голосами и укатились прочь. Один из них вскарабкался на стену и выбрал маршрут по потолку, другой перепрыгнул через стол, заставив Роуди увернуться и взвизгнуть (впоследствии он будет _так_ это отрицать).  
Задыхающийся Клинт остался лежать на полу.  
\- Какого хуя, Старк, - сказал он потрясённо.  
\- А, ты в проверочной группе для моих новых контроллеров толпы, я что, забыл тебе сказать? – сказал Тони самым своим искренним голосом. – Я от всей души сожалею об этом, этого больше не случится. Правда.  
Клинт вскочил, полный очевидной решимости удавить Тони голыми руками, но Тони был спасён от этой печальной судьбы, потому что голос Фьюри внезапно прогремел из интеркома Башни.  
\- Заканчивайте игры, мальчики, - сказал он. – У нас тут ситуация.

*

Поздней ночью, или, вернее, ранним утром, они наконец-то вернулись в Башню Мстителей. Сражение с партией Думботов этого месяца затянулось, и их обратный путь замедлялся тем, что оба они, и Тони, и Тор, были вымотаны до предела. Лучше бы поскорее закончить разработку самолёта для таких вот случаев.  
Думботы, к сожалению, в конце концов научились чему-то новенькому и неутомимо целились по его репульсорам и основным сочленениям костюма, успешно сплавив их между собой до того, как их сшибли. В итоге Тони оказался почти не в состоянии двигаться, и Джарвис с помощью Роуди (избежавшего аналогичной участи благодаря тому, что держал дистанцию и палил из огромных пушек с безопасного расстояния) и аккуратно управляемой маленькой циркулярной пилы на полтора часа дольше обычного вытаскивал его из костюма (который отправился прямиком в переработку, и, в бога душу мать, Тони только что его проапгрейдил!), а для самого Тони вечер закончился в лазарете, где его порезы и синяки проверили (совершенно без необходимости, он как максимум отделался лёгким сотрясением от того, что им запустили в здание, ничего на самом деле ужасного, и не над чем тут суетиться), так что прошло чертовски много времени, прежде чем он добрался до постели.  
В которой обнаружился мирно спящий Стив Роджерс.  
Тони замер и уставился на него во все глаза. Стив спал на спине, вытянувшись и забросив одну руку за голову, едва прикрытый простынями. Насколько Тони мог судить, он был в чём мать родила.  
Это было… неожиданно.  
Тони отправился в ванную, чтоб привести себя в порядок перед сном. Вернувшись, он постоял перед постелью, скрестив руки на груди и порассматривал ещё. На нём были только боксёры (лучше надевать бельё на миссии, Тони выяснил это трудным и болезненным способом, и это _не было_ смешно), и он начал замерзать, но всё ещё колебался, стоит ли просто забраться в постель и в объятия Стива. Это бы… меняло дело. В плохую или в хорошую сторону, он не знал, но просто… меняло бы.  
Потом Стив повернул голову, сонно посмотрел на Тони, улыбнулся, поднял простыню и приглашающе похлопал по постели рядом с собой. Тони продолжал колебаться, и улыбка Стива превратилась в нечто чуть более непристойное и _очень_ приглашающее, и окей, если он _так_ настроен…  
Тони был слишком устал и слишком измотан, чтобы принимать участие в чём бы то ни было эдаком, но Стив устроил его на боку лицом к себе, грудью к груди, стал поглаживать по боку, спине и рукам, и Тони почти уснул, когда Стив коснулся его соска, легко сжал (и как, откуда, чёрт побери, он знал, что соски у Тони напрямую связаны с членом?), и, наконец, сжал твердеющий член тёплой рукой, ласковыми движениями заставив его встать окончательно. Тони утвердительно застонал и глубже зарылся в постель; остатки напряжения, наконец, оставили его тело. Затем он вспомнил, что мама, по крайней мере, _пыталась_ вырастить его джентльменом, и сжал пальцы вокруг каменно-твёрдого члена Стива.  
Стив удовлетворённо застонал и позволил Тони продолжать это около минуты, медленно и уверенно, отзеркаливая ритм, выбранный самим Стивом. Потом он отыскал где-то позади себя припрятанную смазку и щедро полил ею оба их члена. Стив, вечный бойскаут, всегда был готов.  
Новая волна обострившегося наслаждения заставила Тони проснуться, и внезапно он стал дрочить Стиву быстрее и грубее (точно как сам Стив делал ему в тревожной комнате, и это воспоминание заставило вспыхнуть искры желания, неожиданно и непреодолимо прилившего к телу), и бешено вталкиваться в хватку Стива, отчаянно желая выплеснуть то, что стряслось на миссии. Там было мгновение настоящего страха, когда Тони осознал, что его костюм скоро будет всего лишь металлическим саркофагом, и что он рухнет и умрёт (конечно, Тор метнулся и подхватил его, пока Брюс и Роуди занимались основными силами Думботов, а Стив, Клинт и Наташа взяли на себя остальных. Быть в команде иногда может быть _действительно_ здорово), и сейчас он хотел только одного: забыть об этом. Стив всё делал идеально, и Тони внезапно укололо острой благодарностью за то, что он здесь.  
Стив предпринял тщетную попытку придержать коней, нежно гладя Тони по спине и шее, обняв ладонью его лицо, но Тони было _нужно_. Он не смог сдержать расстроенного, почти скулящего звука, и ещё активней принялся толкаться Стиву в ладонь. Стив отпустил его член, _ублюдок_ , и медленно погладил нижнюю губу Тони, и Тони всосал палец Стива в рот и укусил, не слишком нежно, потому что Стив _остановился_ , и прокрутил языком вокруг, и _это_ , кажется, сработало. Стив застонал и сдался, снова ущипнул сосок Тони – _сильно_ – и укусил его за шею, и вернул тёплую восхитительную руку на член Тони, _наконец-то_ работая в том же темпе, в каком Тони отчаянно толкался бёдрами вперёд, и все мысли исчезли, Тони влетел в оргазм, громко застонав, почти не слыша восхитительных стонов Стива, но чувствуя, как его сперма смешалась с его собственной в узком пространстве между ними.  
 _Будет блядски сложно отчиститься_ , - подумал Тони и уснул.

*

Разбор полётов следующим утром был ужасен.  
Все остальные были отвратительно бодры и веселы, ублюдки, ещё находясь на волне возбуждения после вчерашней драки. Тони и Тор были, кажется, единственными, кому как следует досталось, и Тор, конечно, уже вернулся к своей обычной сияющей сущности и выглядел так, словно только что сошёл с обложки _Men's Health_ (что, к сожалению, было вполне реально, и Тони вынужден был привыкать к ежедневным пинкам по собственному эго с тех пор, как присоединился к команде).  
Стив начал собрание в обычной, искренней и энергичной манере, хваля всех за наилучшие ходы. Обычно Тони вполне недурно отделял работу от личного и не позволял себе даже мимолётного выражения лица вроде «привет, я тебя помню, однажды мы трахнулись в гардеробной и это было мило, но на большее не рассчитывай».  
Но этим утром его взгляд снова и снова скользил к губам Стива, пока тот оживлённо говорил о тактике, с горящим взглядом и экспрессивными движениями рук, и в целом выглядел просто восхитительно.  
Может быть, дело было в том, что Стив вёл себя так чертовски _нормально_ (что в его исполнении превращалось в прекрасное, волнующее и, да, _восхитительное_ зрелище) – он был в хорошем настроении, но не в слишком легкомысленном и очевидном «Я только что трахался и это было классно» стиле. Он не давал ни малейшего намёка на то, что всего-то пару часов тому назад разбудил Тони этими самыми прекрасными губами на члене, продолжая дразнить его пальцами и доведя до очередного из долгих, крышесносных оргазмов из тех, которые, судя по всему, Стив с нарастающим увлечением ему обеспечивал.  
Стив золотился и был великолепен в утреннем свете, и он тёрся о кожу Тони, пока не добился долгого стона и хныканья, и потом с трепетом целовал Тони – живот, грудь, ключицы, шею и за ухом, - и Тони почти ждал, что Стив двинется выше, поцелует его в губы, но Стив сел, улыбнулся ему и утащил в душ, где чертовски тщательно вымыл Тони с головы до пят, ладонями выглаживая от и до (почти так, словно пытался убедиться, что Тони всё ещё здесь, живой и в порядке, но это была смехотворная мысль, и Тони немедленно её отбросил), и это было хорошо, очень хорошо, но Тони не мог отцепиться от ощущения, что…  
Или, может быть, дело было в том, что Тони всё ещё _не проснулся окончательно_ , и его самозащита была не в лучшем виде, да, должно быть, так и было. Так и было, решил Тони.  
Тони откинулся назад в кресле, балансируя на задних ножках, уложив голову на спинку и думал, позволяя голосу Стива охватывать его, прокатываться сквозь него, как волна. Голос Стива был интересен: полон скрытой улыбки, когда он был, как сейчас, в добром расположении духа, и неприветлив и властен, когда случалось дерьмо. Это был по-настоящему хороший голос, глубокий, с ритмом, который заставил бы гордиться любого учителя риторики, и этим конкретным утром он был только чуточку тяжелее обычного, самую малость хрипловатым, и Тони единственный за этим столом знал _почему_...  
\- Старк, - рыкнул Фьюри, - удели _внимание_! – и Тони чуть не перевернул стул, резко сев, что, конечно же, заставило Клинта захихикать.  
\- Я _не хочу_ , чтобы твоя броня снова доставила столько проблем, - продолжал Фьюри, - и я хочу, чтобы ты нашёл решение _как можно скорее_. Можешь?  
\- На самом деле кое-что могу, - равнодушно ответил Тони. – Может, это ненадолго, но пока что сработает. Пока я не придумаю способа сделать мою броню устойчивой к температуре, с которой играются Думботы.  
Фьюри выжидающе поднял брови.  
\- Клинт любезно помог мне протестировать мои новые контроллеры толпы, и предложил перевести эти испытания на новый уровень, - сказал Тони самым искренним тоном.  
Клинт зашипел и сказал:  
\- Эй, придержи коней, Старк. Я не собираюсь больше оказываться рядом с твоими адскими машинами, можешь засунуть эту идею себе в…  
\- …и я бы предложил ему и Наташе, если ты будешь так добра, моя дорогая, постоять против парочки этих штук в тренировочном зале, скажем, после этого собрания, что скажешь? Окей, значит, так тому и быть, _изумительно_.  
Тони откинулся в кресле, забросил руки за голову, пытаясь не ухмыляться слишком широко. Затем Стив перехватил его взгляд, в глазах заплясало веселье, и Тони не смог сдержаться, его улыбка разом превратилась в глупую счастливую ухмылку, и теплое чувство, почти счастье, затопило его изнутри.  
Это должен был быть хороший день.

*

После обеда их вызвали. Странная, очень большая, очень _враждебная_ механическая _штука_ появилась в Централ-парке (и почему это _всегда_ Централ-парк? Тони на самом деле _нравилось_ это место), возникла в середине второго раунда между командой Клинтобоев III и командой Ничтожных Людишек (также известных как Наташа и Клинт. Счёт был 1:1, но Тони планировал одержать победу, как только они разделаются с ублюдком), и конца-краю драке не было видно.  
Робот (высокая устойчивость, безвкусный дизайн, ни единой черты, позволившей бы идентифицировать производителя, нужно будет разобрать его на куски, чтобы выяснить этот вопрос - если, конечно, обломки будут более-менее целы после драки) не имел ни реактивных орудий, ни пушек, но это было единственным плюсом. Он был крепким, быстрым и носился за ними с тем же уровнем энергии, что и в начале боя (и _чертовски_ высоким) и, за исключением Стива, все они неуклонно выматывались и уставали, даже Халк, к несчастью, встретивший себе ровню по размерам, силе и чистой тяге к разрушению.  
Тор был не у дел из-за сломанной руки.  
Они находились на пустыре, где на следующей неделе должны были начать строить кое-какие здания Старк Индастриз.  
Когда они прибыли в Централ-парк, Тор, Роуди и он сам быстро подошли поближе, набросили на чёртову штуку тросы, подняли робота вверх и унесли его подальше от города (и разве Тони не чувствовал себя _умным_? О, наивность). Они обсудили возможность просто сбросить его в море, но из-за риска загрязнения (аргумент Стива) отказались от неё. Кроме того, если бы это не помогло заглушить чёртову штуку, было бы чертовски трудно придумать способ драться с ним посреди _моря_. Так что Тони попросил Джарвиса найти ему безопасное место, и робота грохнули туда.  
С высоты примерно полутора километров.  
Образовался чертовски большой кратер, и через минуту, когда всем уже показалось, что с роботом покончено, мастодонт восстал, стряхнул с себя пыль и продолжил швыряться всем, что было в пределах досягаемости. Учитывая, что пустырь предназначался для строительства, у него было чем побросать. Грузовики, подъёмники, бетономешалки, огромное количество стройматериалов, трейлеры и большие передвижные туалеты для рабочих – а оба, что Роуди, что Тони, были в броне старой модели, менее маневренной и с гораздо, гораздо меньшей огневой мощью, чем новейшие модели, лежавшие сейчас на личном складе металлолома у Тони.  
И, как будто этого было мало: стоило бою начаться, как Тор оказался слишком близко к роботу и получил удар, который вывел его из строя. Робот перехватил его в полёте, швырнул на землю и со всей силы протоптался по нему. Халк, метнувшись, принялся молотить его, а остальные вытащили Тора. Он был жив (но только потому, что был богом), и быстро пришёл в себя, но его ведущая рука была сломана. Тони знал, что он выздоровеет так же быстро, как сказать «скатайся домой в Асгард и поешь тех волшебных исцеляющих яблок», но того факта, что их _имели_ всё больше, это не отменяло.  
Робот был слишком крепким и мощным, чтобы от Наташи и Клинта был большой толк, даже Стив едва держался, его щит был бесполезен, и, как упоминалось, доспехи Тони и Роуди были _дерьмом_.  
Тони был так близок к тому, чтобы попросить Роуди позвонить его военным дружкам с их замысловатыми штучками, даже если это навсегда останется занозой в памяти, когда Стив, с нечеловеческой силой и проворством прокладывавший себе путь, наконец добрался до головы робота, принялся колотить по его глазам щитом – и получил прямой удар огромной рукой. Робот снёс его так же легко, как Тони смахнул бы муху, и упал в сторону, как тряпичная кукла, и Тони понял, что орёт на Роуди, требуя _позвонить, позвонить, блядь, вызвать сюда сраную кавалерию, **немедленно**_ , он метнулся за Стивом, хотя, конечно, должен был попытаться закончить его дело и прибить проклятого робота окончательно.  
В конце концов, это сделали ВВС. Пока Стив лежал в металлических руках Тони, и кровь быстро бежала из-под его капюшона, и он всё никак не приходил в себя.

 

Часть 2.  
*  
Его держали под системой жизнеобеспечения.

После операции Стива погрузили в искусственную кому и собирались держать в ней до тех пор, пока не спадёт отёк мозга. Врачи были настроены оптимистично и обещали, что он полностью восстановится, но Тони знал наверняка: без сыворотки суперсолдата Стив бы умер. Разбился бы на тысячу кусочков. Превратился бы в кровавое месиво.

Почему-то казалось, что отходить от постели Стива нельзя. Выше его сил; совершенно иррациональное, но очень сильное чувство шептало внутри, что если отвернуться хоть на секунду – Стиву конец.

Пару часов Тони просто сидел рядом, глядя на Стива (он не мог отвести глаз от покрытого синяками лица и той части выбритого лба, что виднелась из-под множества повязок), даже не прикасаясь к карманному компьютеру, и в итоге начал ловить на себе странные взгляды. К концу дня, когда медсёстры попытались выставить его вон, кто-то вызвонил Пеппер, но Тони не смог даже сосредоточиться на её голосе, не смог оторвать взгляда от Стива в постели. 

_Я должен был быть быстрее,_ \- думал он снова и снова. Мысль бегала в его голове кругами, как маленькое отчаявшееся животное в колесе, _я должен был быть внимательней. Это должно было случиться со мной._

Дело было в том, что Стив мог просто повесить свой щит на стенку после того, как его разморозили. Он не был обязан снова втягиваться в эти конфликты, он – он мог, в конце концов, зажить нормальной жизнью, пойти на курсы художников, работать с проблемной молодёжью, учить девочек-подростков защищать себя, найти хорошую девушку, остепениться, стать отцом…

Этого он не заслуживал.

В конце концов Пеппер, вздохнув, ушла. Кто-то принёс ему кресло поудобнее, одеяло и какую-то еду, к которой Тони не прикоснулся.

Этой, первой ночью, он не спал.

*

Должно быть, он всё-таки задремал, потому что определённо видел сон: один из тех снов, в которых тебе снится, что ты бодрствуешь и делаешь всё как обычно, а потом просыпаешься ещё раз и понимаешь, что всё ещё лежишь в постели.

Потому что Стив прохрипел его имя слабым, сконфуженным голосом, моргая так, словно не был уверен, вправду ли Тони здесь.

Тони издал задушенный звук и выпрямился; тело затекло от слишком долгой неподвижности в одной и той же позе. Стив, казалось, никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд: чуть хмурился, обводил его взглядом с ног до головы – грязную одежду, немытые волосы, щетину на бледном осунувшемся лице (Тони хорошо знал, как выглядит, и во время короткого похода в ванную старался не смотреть в зеркало).

\- Ох, Тони, - сказал Стив мягким и грустным голосом, какого Тони от него раньше никогда не слышал. – Что ты сотворил с собой на этот раз?

\- Что я… ты провалялся в коме _три дня!_ – сказал Тони, сдвигаясь так, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в лицо. Зрачки у того выглядели вполне нормально, и он всё больше и больше приходил в себя. – Почти умер.

Голос Тони треснул на последнем слове, горло перехватило, а глаза стало нехорошо жечь.

\- Ты за меня боялся? – спросил Стив неуверенно.

\- Да, - прошептал Тони, и его рука сама собой потянулась вперёд, легла на щёку Стива совершенно против его воли. Стив накрыл её своей крупной ладонью, прижал ко рту, поцеловал костяшки, тыльную сторону, ладонь.

Тони сдавленно выдохнул и подался вперёд.

Поцелуй после этого был неизбежен.

*

Очень скоро врачи и медсёстры заполонили палату, треща как из пулемёта и все разом, причём с явным облегчением (что заставило Тони неприятно усомниться в оптимистичности их предшествующих прогнозов), и в этот раз Тони позволил выпроводить себя без сопротивления.

Он только оглянулся через плечо на Стива ещё раз, неуверенно, уже стоя на пороге. Стив отвечал на какой-то вопрос врача, но перехватил взгляд Тони своим, нечитаемым.

Тони обнаружил в госпитале душ и довёл персонал до того, что ему разрешили помыться. Может быть, они просто рассмотрели Тони как следует и сочли, что в противном случае он будет считаться ходячей биологической опасностью. 

Потом он позвонил Пеппер.

Она, похоже, считала, что это он пострадал травмы мозга (со Стивом всё будет в порядке, Стив будет в норме, _обязательно,_ все врачи так говорят).

\- Ещё разок, Тони. Ты хочешь _что?_

\- Пеп, я не шучу. Стив очнулся, с ним всё будет хорошо, а я просидел тут три дня и хочу убраться подальше и заняться чем-нибудь таким, что отвлечёт меня от мыслей о том, что один из моей команды почти умер. Так что посоветуй мне что-нибудь полезное и побыстрее, предлагаю один раз и повторять не стану.

Добрую минуту Пеппер молчала – наверное, пыталась ущипнуть себя побольней.

\- Ну, можешь начать с похода в офис, я уверена, мы сможем что-нибудь подыскать. Я пошлю за тобой машину и передам кое-какую одежду.

\- Только не заставляй меня опять сидеть на заседаниях, пожалуйста, - попросил Тони, применив свой самый лучший просительный тон. – Я буду копировать бумаги и таскать кофе – _что угодно_ , только не заседания.

\- Не переживай, Тони, я буду с тобой нежна, - сказала Пеппер с явной улыбкой в голосе и отключилась. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как она в последний раз разговаривала с ним вот так, но вместо того, чтобы пробудить сожаления о минувшем, это немного ослабило узел тревоги в его животе.  
*

Два следующих дня он провёл в Башне Старка и не ответил ни на один из звонков Фьюри (не то чтоб их было много, Фьюри довольно откровенно порадовался тому, что Тони, занятый своими делами, на какое-то время перестанет ему докучать) и к собственному удивлению успешно игнорировал всё, что так или иначе касалось Щ.И.Т.а.

Он наорал на парней из юридического отдела (или, выражаясь иными словами, очень громко выругал их), потому что орать на подчинённых – непрофессионально, и этой версии Тони придерживался всё время, пока Пеппер ожидаемо орала на него за то, что он накричал на сотрудников – действительно орала на него, при-и-ивет, двойные стандарты).

Он с головой погрузился в их новую линию эко-машин – проект, который Пеппер только-только пробила в совете директоров, - и вынырнул обратно с полудюжиной новых версий дизайна плюс столько же решений по улучшению двигателя и эффективности энергозатрат.

Он даже выдержал три «добро пожаловать в Старк Индастриз»-встречи для новеньких в отделе разработок, потому что это было занятно; устроил обзорную экскурсию и показал, как всё устроено в лабораториях. 

Ни с чем не сравнить чувство, какое возникает, когда даёшь блестящей молодёжи штуки из завтрашнего дня, что-то замечательное, что-то, о чём они когда-нибудь расскажут внукам. Закончив, он отдал Пеппер список тех, к кому стоило приглядеться – ребята казались грамотными и целеустремлёнными, - и список тех, за кем стоило последить потому, что без присмотра они могли бы оправдать опасения Тони за безопасность компании. Не из-за того, что парни были тупыми, а как раз наоборот. В Старк Индастриз предпочитали нанимать определённый тип гениев: с большими мечтами, стальной верой в успех и без всякого уважения к безопасности.

Как ни странно, число претендентов этого типа зашкалило с тех пор, как Тони публично появился как Железный Человек. Он расценивал это как добрый знак. Пеппер была не так уверена.

Тони сидел в своём офисе (офисе Пеппер, на самом деле, но её здесь не было, она занималась важными гендиректорскими делами и любезно позволила ему занять крепость, так что это был его офис) и кричал (очень громко ругался) на тех же парней из юридического отдела, что и раньше. Он был так поглощён процессом тыканья их носом в некомпетентность, что поначалу даже не заметил, как секретарь открыл высокую дверь (секретарь замещал Наташу и тоже, разумеется, был из Щ.И.Т.а, и, как и Наташа, был совершенно не в восторге от Тони. Тони платил ему тем, что до сих пор не удосужился запомнить, как его зовут; он знал, что это мелочно, но иногда приходится одерживать победы хотя бы там, где можешь), говоря кому-то, кому было позволено (никаких встреч Тони не назначал и, кроме того, отдельно просил секретаря проследить, чтобы его никто не беспокоил, типичный Щ.И.Т.):

\- Входите, он ваш на следующие полчаса. И примите мои поздравления с быстрым выздоровлением, капитан Роджерс. Мы все ужасно волновались, когда услышали, что вы в госпитале.

Тони охватило то самое странное ощущение, что охватывает оленя, цепенеющего от света фар. Стив поблагодарил секретаря и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Тони. Он выглядел совсем неплохо, выглядел _здоровым_ : синяки сошли с лица, стрижка наголо ему шла, хирургические швы уже исчезали. Он улыбался Тони, легко и искренне. Как только секретарь закрыл за собой дверь, эта улыбка превратилась во что-то чуточку более хищное, и Тони знал, что _пялится_ , забыв о зажатом в руке телефоне.

Стив пошёл к нему, нет, он _прошествовал прогулочной походкой,_ держа руки в карманах, его улыбка становилась всё более собственнической, и снова появилась их тишина, тяжёлая, полная решимости, но почему-то вместо того чтобы вызвать у Тони приступ требовательной похоти, как обычно (и, боже правый, у них уже было «обычно»! Когда это, блядь, случилось?), в этот раз она только усиливала странное оцепенение.

Как у оленя, ослеплённого светом фар.

Стив, должно быть, ухитрился увидеть это, потому что, добравшись до Тони, перегнулся через стол и просто… осмотрел его. Тони раскрыл рот, не будучи уверен в том, что собирается сказать, но это было внезапно и _странно_ – Тони никогда как следует не умел обращаться с неуютной тишиной, по крайней мере когда это ему было неуютно.

Но Стив потянулся вперёд, притронулся пальцем к его губам, точно решил обозначить их взаимное знание друг друга; Тони прочёл всё по его лицу с потрясающей ясностью: счастье, смешавшееся с изрядной долей «сейчас я тобой займусь».

И, по-видимому, он не ошибся, потому что Стив выпрямился – только чтобы опуститься перед Тони на колени.

 

*

Он даже не позаботился о том, чтобы спрятаться за столом. Быстро расправился с брюками Тони, действуя совершенно бесстыдно, кто угодно мог войти и увидеть, как Капитан Америка, стоя на коленях, вытаскивает член Тони наружу и лижет его, как леденец, о _боже_ , что, в сочетании с тем фактом, что на Тони был его лучший деловой костюм и что он до сих пор был на линии с юристами (он _сейчас же_ оборвал звонок) делало происходящее настолько более реальным; не встреча вдали от посторонних глаз, а буквально у всех на виду.

И нет, дело было не в том, что Тони _мог_ слегка западать на секс в офисе. Вовсе нет.

К этому моменту Тони понял, что в плане секса, у Стива, по всей вероятности, есть только два подхода: изматывающе-долгое блаженство и нечто быстрое, жёсткое, с синяками и скрежетом зубов, и ох, тот день в мастерской тысячу лет тому назад, грудь Тони, снова и снова прижимающаяся к зеркалу, громкое клацанье реактора, бьющего в стекло, заглушаемое только шумом рук робота, высвобождающего Роуди из брони и шумом активации Клинтобоя, когда Клинт подошёл к нему слишком близко, и шумом последовавшей битвы, и у Тони потом были синяки на бёдрах там, где Стив держал его, пока трахал, и отпечатки пальцев на коже там, где Стив стиснул его, пока сосал, как собирается сосать сейчас…

…за исключением того, что сейчас перед ним был Медленный и Заботливый Стив с благоговейным лицом, и он отстранился, _нет,_ и вынул его из кресла, _нет, нет, Тони хотел остаться в кресле босса_ , усадил его на стол, оставив брюки болтаться на лодыжках, столешница холодила зад, Пеппер непременно _убьёт_ его, если узнает, но Стив принялся покусывать его бедро, начав с колена, посасывая и целуя синяки, поднимаясь всё выше, всё ближе к члену, и окей, может, стол – хорошая идея, Стиву будет гораздо легче добраться…

..жгучая жажда вспыхнула в Тони, а Стив нежно сжал руку на его члене, принялся лизать, непристойно высовывая язык и кружа им вокруг головки, дразня Тони, заставляя его стонать и давиться воздухом, и в конце концов полностью забрал его в рот – медленно, так медленно, неотрывно работая языком, сжимая его член рукой, - другая покоилась на бедре Тони, обеспечивая равновесие, - и Тони зажал рот рукой, с силой укусил себя за костяшки, чтобы сдержать крики, - они были _в офисе_ , но Стив просто убрал её, поймав его за запястье и не позволив вырваться, слегка сжимая. Его хватка была железной, непоколебимой, и Тони больше не мог сдерживаться, его скулёж сменился словами, ни единого из которых он раньше не говорил, до сих пор все они были закупорены внутри, а теперь лились – неудержимо, как лава из вулкана, - и просто рвались и рвались наружу, он знал, что не смог бы закрыть рот, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

\- _Стив_ , ты так хорошо это делаешь, не останавливайся, пожалуйста, только не останавливайся никогда, ты не представляешь, что со мной делаешь, так хорошо, я собирался показать тебе всё… _боже!_ Я хотел – хотел посмотреть тебе в лицо, когда… _блядь_ , Стив, когда я, _ох_ , о-ох, когда я сделаю с тобой то, что никто, _господи_ , никто с тобой никогда не делал, я хотел тебя научить, ох Стив, так хорошо, не нужно тебе ничему учиться, ты и так совершенство, сделай так ещё, быстрее, _быстрее, пожалуйста_ , твой рот, твои руки, _волшебство какое-то_ , я их люблю, ты так здорово меня разложил, ты и твой бешеный секс-драйв, _о господи_ , кто бы мог подумать, что Капитан _Америка_ – сейчас кончу, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, _Стив_.

И он кончил, и кончал, и кончал, и после всего Стив опустил голову ему на бедро, дыша громко и тяжело, капли пота выступили на пылающем лице, губы непристойно покраснели и вспухли.

\- Позволь мне, - прохрипел Тони, всё ещё не в силах дышать. – Дай, я…

Но Стив просто поднялся, чуть улыбаясь, и привёл одежду Тони в порядок. Джинсы у него явно оттопыривались спереди, он потянулся вперёд, и Тони невольно раскрыл рот и зажмурился в предвкушении, но Стив только мягко поцеловал его в щёку, лоб и кончик носа, а потом отстранился, усмехаясь и явно наслаждаясь тем, как Тони глядит на него из-под полуопущенных век, неверяще раскрыв рот.

\- Увидимся вечером, Тони, - сказал Стив, улыбаясь шире.

И ушёл.

На весь оставшийся день от Тони не было ни малейшего проку.

*

В одном из ящиков стола он нашёл влажные салфетки и тщательно протёр стол. Потом упал в кресло и уставился в потолок.

В этом виде Пеппер и застала его двумя часами спустя.

\- Тони, - сказала она. – Что стряслось с намерением побыть ответственным взрослым и разок сделать что-нибудь полезное? Помочь мне вести дела компании? Юристы _в бешенстве_ , они… Тони, что с тобой?

Тони продолжал пялиться в потолок.

\- Я трахаю Стива.

Он не собирался этого говорить. Ой.

\- Ты что? Тони, ты _пьян?_

\- Или Стив трахает меня? Мы трахаем друг друга? Как бы ты это назвала, Пеппер? Я вдруг обнаружил, что в моём словаре не хватает слов, помоги мне.

\- А я обнаружила, что скучаю по старым добрым денькам, когда самым худшим, во что ты вляпывался… Боже, Тони, _Капитан Америка_? Лучше бы ты был пьян. Лучше бы _я_ была пьяна.

Пеппер, наконец, подошла достаточно близко, чтобы поглядеть на него, и это был взгляд не из приятных. Она вздохнула и попыталась присесть на край стола.

\- Я бы на твоём месте не стал, Пеп, я попытался его отчистить, но…

\- Тони! Господи! Это мой _стол_! – воскликнула Пеппер и отскочила так, словно упомянутый стол горел ярким пламенем.

\- Я знаю! Мне очень жаль! – Тони помолчал, подумал заново и сказал, - Нет. На самом деле не жаль. Совершенно.

Пеппер принялась тереть виски.

\- Эй, ну что я могу сказать, Стив правда… любит покомандовать, кто бы мог подумать? Я точно не мог. Но слушай, я не жалуюсь. Совсем.

\- Тони. Тони. _Зачем ты мне это говоришь?_ Вас что, кто-то застукал и снял на видео? Да что я говорю, _конечно,_ вас кто-то застукал и снял на видео. Тони, у кого запись? Зря ты вывел из себя юристов, нам будет нужна их помощь, и нам нужно будет обнародовать это первыми, так мы перехватим инициативу до того, как жёлтая пресса… ох проклятье, _только-только_ утихомирила совет директоров, от падения рынка они в восторге не будут…

\- Пеппер, _стой._ Никому мы не попались, нет никакой видеозаписи, - он нахмурился, подумал ещё разок, прочищая голову, поглядел в лицо Пеппер и не смог сдержать звука, даже отдалённо не походившего на хихиканье, выпрямился в кресле и снова посмотрел на Пеппер – на этот раз именно так, как следовало.

\- Нет, серьёзно. Никто не знает, кроме меня и Стива и вот теперь тебя.

\- Какого чёрта ты _мне это рассказал!_ Я…

\- Пеппер, мне нужен совет. Или хотя бы с кем-нибудь об этом поговорить.

Она сменила курс с потрясающей быстротой, как делала всегда, и, скрестив руки на груди и приподняв бровь, уставилась на него, _настолько_ по-Пепперски, что его чувствительно куснуло сожалением. Не о том, как всё было между ними и как закончилось, но о том, что, несмотря на лучшие намерения остаться друзьями, их растащило в разные стороны. У него были Мстители, у неё - Старк Индастриз, и у них обоих просто не хватало _времени._

\- Окей, да, я знаю, это вроде как вульгарно, просить совета на эту тему от своей… своей…

Пеппер склонила голову к плечу и уставилась на него снова, подняв другую бровь.

\- Твоей… кого? 

\- Моей бывшей секретарши, которая стала моей CEO, а потом моей девушкой, и которую ты очень любишь, но с кем, как ты понимаешь, и, кстати, понимаешь не ты один, - вы друг друга поубиваете из-за… из-за характеров, обоюдного упрямства и неспособности перестать обращаться друг с другом так, как привыкли, и потом, вы годами разыгрывали друг перед другом роли, и они слишком связаны…

\- Можешь перестать, Тони, всё в порядке, - мягко сказала Пеппер. – Ну, на самом деле нет, но ты можешь перестать смотреть на меня так, словно я вот-вот наступлю тебе на яйца туфлями от Джимми Чу.

\- А ты не?..

\- Не сегодня, по крайней мере. И давай выбираться отсюда; если мы намерены поговорить, лучше пойти куда-нибудь в надёжное тихое место. И заказать еды и выпивки. Много, много выпивки.

*

Когда бедняга Хэппи, наконец, дотащил их до Башни Мстителей, Клинт, Наташа и Стив играли в карты на кухне (кухня была самой уютной комнатой в башне, настоящим центром внимания, и в ней был большой крепкий стол, способный выдержать большую часть того, что некий буйный бог грома мог на него водрузить), и все трое уставились на них с изумлением. 

Не то чтобы их удивил вид Тони – в таком состоянии они видели его не в первый раз. Но Пеппер…

Ради её же блага Тони надеялся на то, что с утра не назначено никаких заседаний.

_\- У меня вся жизнь впереди, я могу дать столько любви! И я выживу, я выживу! Хей, хей!  
_  
Вдвоём с Пеппер они завывали Глорию Гейнор изо всех сил, и, поскольку ни Тони, ни Пеппер не были от природы гениальными певцами, а выпитое отнюдь не улучшило их вокальных данных, то нехватку умений они возмещали энтузиазмом. Громким энтузиазмом. Клинт вытащил мобильник и нацелил на них, широко ухмыляясь. Следующей должна была быть сольная партия, но когда они попытались сплясать, чтобы всё было по-честному, каким-то образом дело кончилось смеющейся перепутанной кучей-малой на полу (памятка на будущее: не нужно ронять девушку на руку в танце, когда более чем нетрезв), и Тони оказался наверху, имея перед собой _необыкновенно_ приятный вид.

\- Позаботьтесь о них, ладно? – сказал Хэппи от двери. – Пожалуйста, присмотрите за ними, мисс Романофф, - и Тони перестал слушать, потому что эй, это был _очень_ приятный вид.

\- Привет, Пеппер, - сказал он, улыбаясь.

\- Привет, Тони, - невнятно пробормотала она, улыбаясь в ответ.

\- Привет, си…

\- Сожалею, Тони, но с ними тебе больше здороваться не придётся, - сказала Пеппер, но улыбаться не перестала.

\- Но я скучаю по сиськам! Сиськи – прекрасная штука, а твои – _вообще_ обалдеть. Но другие штуки тоже ничего, если ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню – а я думаю, ты понимаешь.

Пеппер досадливо фыркнула; они говорили об этом, _много_ , и, хотя дошли до некоего подобия перемирия, Тони всё ещё не до конца убедил её не сдавать его на проверку психиатрам. По версии Пеппер, дело было в саморазрушительном поведении. Тони упёрся и неистово возражал, потому что Пеппер знала, на что похоже его саморазрушительное поведение, видела его вблизи, и _не в этом было дело_. Начать хоть с несоответствия суммы материального ущерба.

\- Ну Пеппер, я делал вещи и поглупей, - сказал он в последней безнадёжной попытке.

\- Именно, и именно поэтому у твоей брони теперь есть алкостоп.

Из-за стола послышался сдавленный кашель Стива. Тони скатился с Пеппер, чтобы не давить на неё – он помнил, что ей это не по нраву, - и уютно устроился на её плече. За несколько последних часов Пеппер и он сам рассказали друг другу столько, ну, _волнующих_ вещей, всякое такое, о чём они избегали разговаривать давным-давно, потому что оба не знали, как _подступиться_ к такому разговору (и это могло быть одной из причин, по которым у них в итоге _не получилось_ ).

Сейчас он, кажется, не мог остановиться.

\- Если бы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь решил быть моей мамочкой, это была бы ты, - сказал он искренне и, может быть, только может быть, самую малость грустно.

\- Клинт, выключи камеру _сию секунду_ , - прошипела Наташа где-то на заднем плане.

Потом тёплая рука коснулась его плеча.

\- Тони, я сейчас тебе помогу подняться, - сказал Стив. – Как думаешь, твой желудок выдержит?

По-видимому, он смог, потому что вслед за этим Тони оказался в вертикальном положении, и Стив был _совсем рядом_ , весь тёплый и мускулистый, хорошо пахнущий, и Тони не смог не обнять его. Совсем немножечко, еле-еле.

\- Я собирался… то, что ты хотел, но… ну, я просто не думаю, что это возможно прямо сейчас. Прости, - пробормотал он Стиву в грудь, и Стив только улыбнулся в ответ, потрепал его по волосам. Тони потянулся вперёд и издал протестующий звук.

Лёжа на полу, Пеппер сосредоточенно изучала потолок. 

\- Мне нехорошо, - сказала она тихо. Тони стоило бы помочь ей подняться, но, хм, может быть, прямо сейчас это было идеей не из лучших, ради их общего блага.

Вместо него это сделала Наташа. Подняла Пеппер на руки, как невесту, _чёрт возьми_ , крепкая женщина.

\- Я уложу её в постель, - сказала она. – Старк, утром поговорим.

\- Ты очень приятно пахнешь, Наташа, - сказала Пеппер, прижимаясь к Романофф. – И сиськи у тебя тоже на славу.

Щёки Наташи порозовели, и Тони почти пожалел, что она конфисковала у Клинта телефон. Судя по лицу Клинта, сожаление он разделял в полной мере.

\- Пеппер хорошая девочка, она собирается лечить рак, - сказал Тони, всё ещё прижимаясь к груди Стива и испытывая странную потребность выступить в защиту Пеппер. От чего он собрался её защищать, он и сам не знал наверняка. – Если я буду паинькой и держаться подальше от жёлтой прессы, она запустит эту исследовательскую штуку, которую я от неё хотел… лысые дети – _ужас что такое._

Он понимал, что прямо сейчас это заявление звучит не особенно осмысленно, но Стив, тем не менее, поглядел на него сверху вниз мягко и ласково, и сказал:

\- Это просто замечательно, Тони. Если кто-нибудь способен на такое, это будете вы с Пеппер.

А потом он снова погладил Тони по волосам, и не сопротивлялся, когда Тони зарылся в его объятия глубже, и Тони вылечил бы все болезни на свете только ради того, чтобы Стив вот так же смотрел на него и гладил его по волосам.  
*

Щ.И.Т. хранил останки робота, который чуть не убил Стива, в одном из своих ангаров, и Тони наконец-то добился доступа внутрь. Не то чтобы он не мог просто организовать себе доступ своими методами, но в планах у него было забрать кое-какие куски робота в мастерские и проанализировать их там, и проще было разок сыграть роль хорошего парня, готового к сотрудничеству.

Теперь фрагменты лежали в тщательно организованном порядке, как части мертвеца после вскрытия. Они заполняли весь ангар, и у Тони ушло полтора часа только на то, чтобы обойти его, и ещё два – на то, чтобы составить общее представление о разрозненных частях.  
Нужно было время.

Щ.И.Т. уже начал сканировать компоненты и анализировать материалы, и Тони обустроил себе мастерскую в углу ангара и приступил к работе. Группа учёных и инженеров Щ.И.Т.а также трудилась над проектом, и Тони немедленно принудил их взять на себя всю грязную работу. Это не дало бы ему лишних похвал от начальства, но Тони плевать на это хотел. Эта штука чуть не убила _Стива_ ; они должны были найти смастерившего её выблядка как можно скорее, и уязвлённая гордость других _не_ встанет у него на пути.

Примерно восемь часов спустя Тони поднял глаза и осознал, что остался в одиночестве, шея у него болит как проклятая из-за того, что последний час он сидел, скрючившись над микроскопом (несмотря на размеры, в роботе нашлось на удивление много микротехнологических штучек, настолько продвинутых, что Тони это совсем не понравилось), и что он ни на йоту не приблизился к тому, чтобы узнать, кто были создатели робота (не было ни единого шанса, чтобы его собрал один человек. По крайней мере, Тони отчаянно на это надеялся).

Он потянулся и скомандовал ДЖАРВИСу перебросить результаты работы на сервер в домашней мастерской, запаковал детали, над которыми работал, в стальной контейнер, прикрепил его к спине улучшенного Марк V, в котором прибыл, и отправился домой.

*

Тони провёл в мастерской часа полтора, и его стол уже был усеян запчастями робота-убийцы, когда руки Стива легли ему на плечи, заставив замереть.

\- Я принёс тебе ужин, - сказал Стив. – Или ранний завтрак.

Стив захватил с собой поднос, и Тони заметил сэндвичи, апельсиновый сок и, конечно, яблоко и немного морковных палочек. _Настолько_ в духе Стива.

\- Спасибо, но нет. Я тут немного занят.

\- Но тебе всё равно нужно есть, Тони. Я готов поспорить на свой щит, что ты ничего не ел с завтрака, - сказал Стив, скрестил руки на груди и оперся на решётку кабриолета Старк 11.

Тони виновато отвёл взгляд. Его разбудили около полудня, и он чувствовал себя не так уж плохо. Смутно припоминалось, что вчера он сыграл со Стивом и Клинтом пару-тройку раундов (он не помнил, во что именно они играли, и не был уверен, что изначально знал, во что собирался играть, но даже при всём при этом остался в победителях, ура, мозги побеждают!), пока Стив уговорами заставлял его напиться воды и съесть какой-то еды, которую Стив ему подсовывал, просто чтобы алкоголю в его желудке было не слишком одиноко. Потом Стив помог ему добраться до кровати.

Он, _возможно,_ и пытался затеять что-нибудь интересное, но Стив остался твёрд и только гладил его по щеке, мягким движением, которое каждый раз заканчивалось прикосновением к волосам, и последним, что Тони помнил, был голос Стива, скомандовавшего ДЖАРВИСу присматривать за ним хорошенько.

Но ему всё ещё было не настолько хорошо, чтобы решиться испытывать судьбу завтраком, и, ну, у него была работа.

Стив фыркнул, но сквозь улыбку, словно возможное саморазрушительное поведение Тони каким-то образом казалось ему умилительным.

\- Глупо с моей стороны. Ты, конечно, и не завтракал. Ну, это тем более причина тебе поесть сейчас.

\- Я же сказал, у меня вправду нет времени…

Стив потянулся, его рубашка чуточку задралась, показав часть загорелого мускулистого живота, и Тони мгновенно забыл, что говорил.

\- Уверен, я могу сделать так, чтобы дело того стоило, - сказал Стив, ещё больше откидываясь на капот машины. Он оперся на локти и окинул Тони внимательным медленным взглядом из-под полуопущенных век.

Тони никогда в жизни не ел так быстро.

*

\- Не на столе, не на столе, не вздумай скинуть все эти штуки на пол, - Тони вцепился в Стива, отвечая на бешеный поцелуй. Крепкие руки поддерживали его под задницу. Стив развернулся от стола и разложил Тони на капоте Старк 11.

\- Ох, _как_ мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, - сказал Тони в промежутке между поцелуями (тёплыми, влажными, неодолимыми поцелуями. Стив выглаживал его языком, то и дело прихватывал зубами, _боже,_ Стив чудесно целовался, кто бы его ни учил, Тони собирался найти его и поблагодарить или, может быть, просто _прикончить_ ). Стив расстегнул на нём джинсы, стянул вниз, расправившись также с носками, обувью и бельём, холодный металл машины прижался к заду, в голове Тони вспыхнула память о том разе в офисе и это, в сочетании с видом Стива, опустившегося на колени и вздёрнувшего ноги Тони повыше, успешно заставило его заткнуться.

То, что Стив запустил язык ему в задницу, не должно было стать сюрпризом после такого начала, – особенно учитывая то, что Стив был в сексе как рыба в воде, - но Тони всё-таки издал потрясённый звук, когда Стив лизнул его в первый раз, тепло и осторожно, и громко застонал, когда Стив, осмелев, перестал лизать и начал ввинчиваться языком вглубь. От этого всё тело Тони искрило, желание и наслаждение текли по жилам, и вскоре Тони уже стонал и взвизгивал, извивался и корчился, не в состоянии лежать смирно. Наконец, Стив вставил ему хорошо смазанный палец, два пальца и продолжил лизать вокруг них.

Эти пальцы и язык двигались безостановочно, превращая Тони в бессмысленное нечто, которое Стив, похоже, любил, почти всхлипывающее от удовольствия нечто, и последней мыслью Тони было _«ляг на спину, расслабься и получай удовольствие от поездки, сегодня вечером за рулём Медленный и Заботливый Стив, и поездка выйдет долгой»._

Не то чтоб он возражал. О нет.

Когда Тони отчаялся до того, что попытался насаживаться на пальцы Стива (что было почти невозможно, потому что Стив крепко прижимал его ладонью), попытался трахнуть себя сам пальцами Стива, потянулся к собственному члену, _так близко_ , Стив поднялся (вот ублюдок, даже колени не затекли!) отбросил руку Тони от его ноющего члена, _нет,_ всего пару раз передёрнуть и _всё_ , сгрёб его в охапку и перекинул на заднее сиденье машины.

\- Не трогай себя, Тони, - сказал Стив, расстёгивая ремень. – Пока не скажу, что можно – не трогай. Будь хорошим мальчиком, подожди меня.

О господи.

Ошеломлённый, Тони сидел и смотрел, как Стив выуживает тюбик смазки из заднего кармана, как зажимает его в зубах и раздевается, быстро и привычно, как стоит во всём своём обнажённом великолепии. Лицо Стива горело, член торчал, поблёскивая от выступившей смазки, но Стив добавил смазки, лишних пару раз проведя по члену, застонал и сцепился с Тони взглядами.

В пристальном взгляде Стива были жар и отчаянная жажда.

Он забрался на заднее сиденье, обхватил Тони за бёдра и помог устроиться у себя на коленях. Тони обхватил его ногами, а Стив просто держал его на весу, и его член ткнулся Тони в задницу.

_О господи.  
_  
*

\- Потрогай себя, Тони, отдрочи себе, хочу видеть, как ты это делаешь для меня, я столько об этом думал, вот так, да, не останавливайся…

Стив потратил кучу времени, пока дразнил Тони изнутри, но теперь он не терял ни минуты: скользнул внутрь, используя ровно столько силы, чтобы полностью взять над Тони контроль, крепко стиснул его бёдра и стал двигаться, быстро и почти жестоко врезаясь в него, вверх и вниз, _пользуя_ его, снова и снова попадая по простате, и Тони _обожал_ это. Обожал внезапно прорезавшийся у Стива талант к грязным разговорчикам, его неукротимое желание, его, по-видимому, бесконечную жажду – жажду нового, жажду _Тони_ , жажду просто _брать_ своё по праву…

Стив ведь знал, что Тони ему позволит. _Совершенно точно знал_ , как сильно Тони хочется именно так. Он запрокинул голову и _закричал,_ ещё больше прибавив темп – Тони, честно говоря, даже не думал, что это возможно, - вышибая из головы способность мыслить. После долгой, медленной, заботливой прелюдии на капоте машины Тони сам изумлялся тому, как ещё держится. Теперь Стив снова целовал его (это было сложно из-за того, что они двигались, но не невозможно; Стив всегда был очень изобретательной личностью), и целовал _щедро_. Сразу после того, как они перебрались в машину, он просто пригвоздил Тони к себе и вылизывал его, прихватывая губами, быстро покусывая челюсть, горло и плечо, а сейчас практически впился Тони в шею, запрокинул голову, распахнул глаза, до того закрытые от наслаждения, только чтобы встретиться с Тони взглядами, стиснуть руки на его бёдрах с такой силой, что ещё немного – и не выдержали бы кости, и кончить, бешено и неудержимо, увлекая Тони за собой.

Несмотря на то, каким сильным и глубоким был оргазм, Тони не мог просто закрыть глаза и пережить его.

Потому что Стив произнёс его имя, пока кончал. Звук вышел отчаянный и прерывистый; теперь Стив просто сидел, закрыв глаза и откинув голову на кожаное сиденье ауди (Тони, скорее всего, придётся обить салон заново, если он захочет снова публично появиться в этом авто, но он всерьёз обдумывал идею оставить всё как есть; что плохого в том, чтобы держать машину только для того, чтобы в ней трахаться?), открыв покрытую потом шею и громко судорожно дыша. Его руки безвольно лежали по обе стороны от бёдер Тони, и Стив не трогал его, если не считать прикосновения там, где они всё ещё были соединены членом в задницу, и что-то в лице и позе Стива было таким… спокойным, почти обречённым. Стив как будто знал, что вот-вот, в любую минуту его настигнет удар, удар, от которого нет смысла уворачиваться, и он собирал всю свою решимость.

Тони при всём желании не смог бы сказать, что не испытывает искушения пойти лёгким путём. Сделать пару острых замечаний или просто не заметить происходящего, выбраться из машины поскорей. Но потом ему пришлось бы держаться от Стива на расстоянии хотя бы пару дней, и Стив определённо перестал бы его трахать, а Тони уже собирался появиться в спальне Стива этим вечером с парой наручников и шоколадной смазкой (вечер давным-давно прошёл и кончился, потраченный на борьбу с внутренностями проклятущего робота, но эй, намерения ведь тоже считаются, верно?)

Кроме того, Тони по-настоящему ненавидел видеть Стива таким; когда он выглядел так, точно пытался сделаться меньше ростом, когда думал, что сделал что-то социально ошибочное, и вина за грубый просчёт полностью на нём, а последствия будут разрушительными, непростительными и чертовски болезненными. Обычной реакцией Тони на такое зрелище было найти ответственного за это выражение лица Стива и _причинить ему боль_.

Так что он потянулся вперёд (всё ещё твёрдый член внутри него двинулся и добавил впечатлений, ох), положил руку на загривок Стива, другой обнял его и поцеловал так глубоко, медленно и сладко, как только умел. Он прерывался только чтобы прошептать: _Стив, Стив, Стив._

Ослепительная счастливая улыбка, появившаяся на лице Стива, не оставила места сомнениям – Тони всё делал правильно, - и внутри у Тони потеплело, он улыбнулся в ответ и, упершись лбом в Стива, попытался спрятать улыбку.

Подумалось, что Стив всё равно догадался.

*

После всего Стив отнёс Тони из мастерской наверх, прижимая к обнажённой груди и обнимая, почти укачивая, заботливо поддерживая под бёдра и стараясь не хватать прямо за задницу. Тони, должно быть, задремал в его объятиях, потому что в следующую минуту Стив уже клал его на его собственную кровать и укрывал одеялом. Рука Тони выметнулась вперёд, как атакующая змея, схватила и сжала запястье Стива, потянула ближе. Тони был слишком сонным, чтобы высказать, чего хочет, словами, но Стив, кажется, понял, улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Я вернусь через пару минут, Тони, только зубы почищу, - но Тони уснул до того, а следующим, что увидел, было розовеющее небо и Стив, лежащий рядом и вздрагивающий во сне; изо рта у него вылетали тихие жалкие стоны.

Ой-ёй-ёй.

Тони хотел сделать что-нибудь, но знал, что лучше не тянуться к Стиву и не трясти его – он сам почти пришиб Пеппер, когда она попыталась разбудить его во время кошмара (не тот случай, которым стоило гордиться, но Тони был совершенно уверен, что перепугался гораздо больше Пеппер. Она отнеслась к испытанию спокойно и по-деловому, и это было ещё одной из причин, почему он так её любил), и если Стив отреагирует хотя бы приблизительно так же, дело может кончиться худо.

Так что он снял со столика у кровати стакан воды и побрызгал Стиву в лицо. Может, это и не было самым зрелым или сочувственным поступком, но сработало: Стив рывком проснулся, глубоко втянул воздух и замер, глядя в потолок невидящими глазами.

\- Эй, Стив. Извини за воду, но я не хотел рисковать жизнью из-за посттравматического синдрома у   
сверхсолдата.

Должно быть, это не было самым разумным из высказываний, потому что Стив сел и посмотрел на него лучшим из стальных взглядов Капитана Америки, обычно приберегаемым для злодеев, собирающихся сжечь сиротский приют. Окей, возможно, _не настолько_ ужасным, но всё-таки очень отличавшимся от обычных тёплых взглядов, которые Тони чувствовал на себе в последнее время. От этого невольно и очень остро вспомнились первые дни в команде, до того, как они со Стивом перестали быть друг для друга занозами в заднице и, ну, побратались.

Тони заговорил снова, и всё стало ещё хуже, потому что в том, чтобы делать всё ещё хуже, он был особенно одарён, а кто не верит, спросите Пеппер.

\- Если хочешь – можем поговорить об этом, и кстати, нечего стыдиться того, что среди ночи приспичило немного порыдать.

Стив подтянул к себе ноги, точно приготовился отбиваться, обхватил себя руками и отвернулся, но Тони успел заметить блеск на его лице и, чёрт, Стив _был готов_ заплакать.

\- Окей, знаешь что, это не сработает, - сказал Тони, и Стив развернулся так быстро, что вполне мог вывихнуть самому себе шею, и уставился на Тони расширившимися, шокированными глазами.

\- Стив, нет, я просто хотел сказать, мне ужасно жаль, что я вообще заговорил, но это же я, чего ты ещё, в самом деле, ждал? И не смотри на меня так, я не собираюсь выкидывать тебя из своей постели только потому что тебе приснился хреновый сон, честно, ты что думаешь, я… - Тони понял, что несёт ерунду, так что силой заставил себя заткнуться и глубоко втянул воздух, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- …и я собираюсь прямо сейчас всё исправить, так что – может, ляжешь на живот? Ради меня, - он взял с прикроватного столика смазку (тюбик был почти пустым, хорошо, что у него был запасной, но в следующий раз лучше будет взять упаковку побольше).

\- Я немного не в настроении прямо сейчас, Тони, - сказал Стив, но, по крайней мере, сел нормально и больше не съёживался.

Тони только глаза закатил. 

\- Я так примерно _и думал_ , не считай меня совсем уж идиотом. Я только окажу ответную услугу.

Он свинтил крышечку, щедро полил смазкой ладони и потёр их друг о друга, пока Стив с явным сомнением на лице укладывался на живот. Впрочем, когда Тони выдавил остатки смазки Стиву на спину, взгромоздился ему на задницу и принялся за массаж, Стив удивлённо вздохнул. Такого звука Тони ещё от него не слышал, и был бы не против слышать снова и снова.

\- Неплохо? – уточнил Тони спустя минут десять. Стив медленно расслаблялся под его руками и хранил стоическое молчание.

\- Очень. Я… мне раньше никто так не делал.

Тони только головой покачал, обдумывая перспективы сделаться личным массажистом Стива. Только Стива.

Он собирался закончить массаж минетом или ещё чем-нибудь в этом роде, но после двадцатиминутного массажа Стив задышал сонно, мягко и ровно, так что Тони только обтёр его в особенно липких местах (пришлось воспользоваться собственной футболкой, выуженной с пола неподалёку от кровати, потому что встать снова было просто нереально), обнял Стива и опять уснул.

*

Утренний секс у Тони всё-таки случился, так что всё вышло как надо. Он медленно скользил внутрь Стива и наружу, коленями Стив практически упирался Тони в плечи, ( _чёрт,_ какой же он гибкий, как только Тони так повезло?), гладя собственный член и не прекращая стонать, с невидящим взглядом и расслабленным от наслаждения лицом. Тони целовал и целовал его - в щёки и скулы, в горло и рот, было так хорошо, безупречно, _Стив_ был совершенством, Тони так ему и сказал, когда увидел, как Стив кончает, и практически втрахал его в постель, прежде чем сорвался сам, и после этого они уснули, обнимая друг друга, и проснулись только для второго раза, и в этот раз уже Стив чуть не втрахал его в кровать, и выглядел счастливым, таким счастливым, и Тони отдал бы что угодно, чтобы он выглядел так и дальше.

Это было хорошее утро.

Когда они, наконец, выбрались из спальни Тони, было чертовски странно просто поцеловаться на прощание и разойтись работать. Тони отправился прямо к ангару с роботом, Стив – к своей безумной тренировочной рутине. Он мягко напомнил Тони насчёт встречи, назначенной Щ.И.Т.ом, но оба знали, что Тони туда не собирается, что он будет по локоть во внутренностях робота, и что это не страшно.

Всё было хорошо.  
*

Он позвонил Пеппер, пока привычным путём нёсся работать, со свистом проносясь над зелёными полями и фермерскими землями (Щ.И.Т. хранил робота в центре нигде и, согласно опыта Тони в том, что касалось роботов-убийц, даже и демонтированных, это было Очень Хорошо), лететь в костюме было как сквозь мечту, полёт был как чистейшая свобода, и Тони наслаждался им до крайности; дни, когда он в основном летал к местам бедствий и обратно, были гораздо паршивей.

Пеппер ответила после второго гудка, начав с того, что:

\- Лучше, если это что-то важное, Тони. У меня встреча в пять.

Дело было в том, что он ещё не продумал всё до конца, только знал, что хочет… что хочет _сделать_ кое-что для Стива. Не связанное с сексом. И это жутко сбивало с толку.

А в случае любых сомнений – звони Пеппер.

\- Тони, ты в курсе, что я больше не твоя секретарша, верно? – спросила Пеппер совсем не зло. – И что у тебя есть идеально подходящая секретарша, которая считает, что ты ею пренебрегаешь, потому что ты ни разу не _использовал её?_

\- Что, правда? Мда. Ну, дело в том, что мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь, кому я могу доверять, сказал мне, что я не свихнулся. Я свихнулся?

\- Честно говоря, не знаю, Тони. Так что – ты хочешь сделать что-нибудь для Стива? 

На заднем фоне он мог слышать, как Пеппер стучит по клавишам ноутбука, уже работая над тем, чтобы его пожелания воплотились в жизнь, хотя пока что даже приблизительно не знает, чего он, собственно, желает; от этого его снова накрыло. Он скучал по Пеппер. Просто очень скучал по ней.

\- Ну что же. Конференция зелёных, которой ты меня доставала, та самая, с почти неприкрытым вымогательством денег на спасение тропических лесов? – спросил Тони таким голосом, что хоть бери и записывай для рекламы. Смутные идеи оформлялись в чёткий план, пока он говорил. – Я подумал, что и вправду могу поехать. Со Стивом.

Пеппер долго молчала, услышав это.

\- Так что – это значит, что вы, парни, теперь в самом деле встречаетесь? Как положено, официально встречаетесь? Если так - мне было бы _гораздо легче жить_ , знаешь ли.

Тони молчал.

\- Что же – если ты знаешь, что делаешь, - сказала Пеппер.

Тони продолжал молчать.

\- О _боже_ , Тони, не делай так, - сказала Пеппер, и слышно было, как она раздражённо хлопнула крышкой ноутбука.

\- Пеппер, я понятия не имею, что я делаю, но мне это нравится. Мне так нравится.

\- Ох, Тони, - вздохнула она. – Может, тебе стоит об этом подумать получше?

\- Я прослушал, Пеппер, что ты сказала? – Тони уже отвлёкся на описание Йеллоустонской конференции, которое Джарвис вывел ему на экран.

\- Ничего, Тони. Совсем ничего, - сказала Пеппер и повесила трубку.

*

Стив появился как раз когда Тони со своими рядовыми был в самом разгаре тестирования электрических схем робота и пытались выяснить, полностью ли они сгорели или нет (начали они потихоньку, с одной из его ног), но Тони без колебаний прервался ради возможности поужинать со Стивом.

Стив прилетел сам, в вертолёте, и захватил с собой еду. Когда-то он мельком высказался насчёт того, что хочет научиться летать – просто замечание, погребённое в разговоре на совершенно другую тему, - но Тони развил идею и дотерзал Щ.И.Т. до того, что Стиву дали возможность получить удостоверение пилота, а потом продолжал своё дело и успокоился только после того, как Стиву позволили забрать вертолёт в единоличное пользование.

Тони преуспел во всём этом, а Стив и понятия не имел о том, что это дело его рук. Тони считал этот проект одним из своих лучших, и раз уж в итоге удалось заполучить вертолёт, необходимо было удостовериться в том, что Стив может летать сколько ему вздумается. Было бы попросту _неверно в корне_ держать Капитана Америку на земле, как в ловушке, особенно когда у кого-то вроде него самого был полный доступ ко всем небесам, и Тони не собирался мириться с такой несправедливостью.

Они поели, сидя на поросшей травой земле неподалёку от ангара, греясь в последних лучах солнца и наслаждаясь тишиной, и когда с едой было покончено, Стив начал говорить.

Он рассказал Тони о своём постоянном ночном кошмаре – ледяная вода заливает ему рот, отнимая возможность дышать, он в панике пытается дышать водой, задыхается и чувствует, как вода заполняет лёгкие, как над ним медленно смыкаются тьма и холод, _поглощают_ его, - и о том, как он стал бояться воды, и даже когда по телевизору просто показывают бассейн, впадает в ужас.

Тони слушал молча, только прижался теснее, уложив голову Стиву на плечо, так чтобы ему не нужно было отворачиваться в сторону, чтобы сохранить хоть крошечную часть личной территории, и даже после того, как Стив замолчал, не сказал ни слова, а просто крепко обнял Стива и держал так.

*

Тони устроил для Стива большой обзорный тур по ангару и трещал без умолку, рассказывая о том, что они уже успели раскопать и как всё это работает, без видимой связи перескочил на последние идеи усовершенствования брони, а это, в свою очередь, привело к небольшой лекции о том, на что будет похож новый самолёт для особых случаев, и так далее, и так далее.

Когда его интонации и жесты приобрели отчётливый оттенок маниакальности, Стив мягко опустил руку ему на плечо.

\- Тони, - сказал он. – Пожалуйста, заткнись. Ты пытаешься не молчать, чтобы не стало неловко, и ты чем-то расстроен. Ты не обязан так трепаться, это нормально, что от моих кошмаров тебе не по себе. Кроме того ты ведь сам знаешь – я не понял большей части того, что ты мне сейчас рассказывал.

\- Ладно, да, я заговариваю зубы, но к твоим кошмарам это не относится, - сказал Тони, выдохнул и попытался справиться с внезапной тревогой, боже, это только пара дней в отеле, не предложение или что-нибудь в таком роде. – Есть кое-что, о чём я хотел с тобой поговорить.

\- Да? – нейтрально сказал Стив, но Тони показалось, что по его лицу промелькнул тончайший призрак того ночного выражения – пустой, _испуганный_ взгляд, когда Стив думал, что Тони вот-вот… Но это был просто Стив, сбитый с толку и расстроенный кошмаром, и, в любом случае, лучше было покончить с этим поскорее, это просто _смешно_ , так бояться.

Так что Тони рассказал Стиву о конференции и о том, что она будет проходить неподалёку от Йеллоустонского парка, которого Стив никогда не видел, и о том, что он не прочь заказать в номер десерт и съесть его с живота Стива, поинтересовался, как ему идея – и улыбка, медленная и светлая, как рассвет, расплылась по лицу Стива; он улыбался так, что Тони мог больше не сомневаться: он всё решил правильно.

\- Давай начистоту, - сказал Стив голосом, полным доброй насмешки. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я отправился с тобой в командировку и жил за твой счёт ради твоего удовольствия? 

Тони едва не сказал, что _ну да, но это не совсем то, как он себе это представлял_ , но Стив продолжил.

\- Как мальчик по вызову, которого ты подобрал на улице ради развлечения и кого выбросишь, когда получишь что хочешь, - сказал он низким, хриплым голосом. Взгляд его прикипел к Тони, и тот физически чувствовал, как отключаются мозги. Словно кто-то треснул его стальным молотком по голове, вышибая мысли, и на их месте осталась чистая _похоть._

Среди всего, что Тони не предполагал услышать от _Долбанного Капитана Америки_ , на последнем месте была такая вот фантазия. Услышать, как Стив вслух воображает себя его личным мальчиком по вызову, было по меньшей мере неожиданно, но идея тут же взяла первое место в его личном хит-параде, _и неужели это всё взаправду?_

Он почти ответил что-нибудь подходяще грязное, но именно в этот момент робот – по крайней мере, его останки, - ожил и попёр прямо на Тони, выстрелами прокладывая себе путь сквозь обломки и издавая высокий жужжащий звук – точь-в-точь рассерженный рой ос, готовый закусать тебя до смерти.   
*

Позже Тони стыдился того, как его неудачно заклинило между «О господи, Стив, возьми меня немедленно» и _«блядь, блядь, ёбаный робот несётся на меня со скоростью шестьдесят миль в час, сейчас он меня прикончит»_. Он как примёрз и не мог двинуться, пока упомянутый робот палил в его сторону – просто стоял, где был, - и это Стив толкнул его в сторону, пнув под колени, и бросился наперерез проклятому роботу, _который уже однажды почти убил его_ , и принял сокрушительный удар, предназначенный Тони (никаких сомнений в том, что он был первоочередной целью, у Тони не было). Робот (и, к грёбаной матери, это была всего лишь его блядская нога, которую они тестировали раньше, ничего нельзя сделать правильно!) явно целился в Тони и на ходу корректировал курс.

По счастью, кроме научной пехоты, Щ.И.Т. также позаботился о том, чтобы в ангаре было полно охраны, и как только первичный шок (от которого не застрахованы даже агенты Щ.И.Т.а) прошёл, робота прикончили, и как раз вовремя – он уже поворачивался, пытаясь добраться до Тони вторично, и получил сокрушительный залп из реактивных гранатомётов, бывших на вооружении у агентов. 

Работая локтями, Тони пополз к лежащему ничком Стиву, и без особенных эмоций смотрел на то, как грёбаная нога превращается в осколки шлака. От взрывов по ангару шли взрывные волны, а вспышки и ударные волны не оставили останкам робота шансов.

Но Тони было наплевать на блядского робота. На то, сколько ценных исследовательских материалов разнесло в пыль. Ему было наплевать на то, во-первых, какого хрена это вообще случилось, и почему робот понёсся именно на него, потому что Стив просто _лежал где упал_ , а хирурги серьёзно трудились над ним меньше двух недель тому назад, и занимались _его чёртовой башкой_ , и даже с сывороткой и его необычайными способностями исцеляться это было _хреново_.

Тони добрался до Стива, и боже, спасибо тебе, тот уже пытался открыть глаза, его веки задёргались, он застонал и очнулся. Облегчение было коротким и всеобъемлющим, оно захлестнуло Тони с головой и тут же ушло, сменившись раскалённой алой _яростью_ , яростью, какой он не испытывал со времён пещеры, и даже там она быстро воплотилась в планы побега, в беспристрастное, хладнокровное и здравомыслящее состояние, по большей части охватывавшее его, когда случалась жопа.

Но не в этот раз.

Он вцепился в плечи Стива (руки дрожали, господи) и заорал ему прямо в лицо (запоздалый адреналиновый шок только подливал масла в огонь, но к хренам, Тони не собирался сейчас останавливаться и устраивать блядский _самоанализ_ ):

_\- Какого **хрена** ты творишь, кто тебе дал право быть таким тупым самоубийцей, это **моя** фишка, тебя могло убить на хер, **опять** , господи, **Стив,** ты такой **идиот** , понятия не имею, что творится в твоей тупой башке, но тебе **нельзя** так поступать, какого хрена…_

Стив прижал палец к губам и накрыл руку Тони, всё ещё стискивавшую его плечо, своей. Тони точно знал, что будет помнить эту минуту до конца своих дней – лицо Стива в синяках, кровь, текущую изо рта, необъяснимую печаль на его лице, как будто мир вот-вот готов был сломаться, и ничего не поделаешь, шёпот такой тихий, точно Стиву было трудно дышать, – такой мягкий, переполненный чувствами, о которых Тони даже думать не хотел, - и то, как он сказал:

\- Ты знаешь – какого. Тони, ты ведь знаешь.

Он поднёс руку Тони к губам и поцеловал костяшки, не опуская глаз, совсем как тогда, в госпитале, сразу перед их первым поцелуем, а Тони мог только смотреть и смотреть на него.

Он стиснул зубы и отвёл глаза, стряхнул руки Стива, поднялся так быстро, что закружилась голова, повернулся и ушёл.

Стив не пытался остановить его. Не окликал в спину.

Тони не оглянулся.

*

Тони полетел прямо в Башню Старка, ворвался в одну из лабораторий-тире-мастерских-тире-зон испытаний повышенной опасности.

При его появлении все застыли где стояли и уставились на него.

Он всё ещё был в броне. Он всё ещё трясся так сильно, что внутренние стабилизаторы костюма едва удерживали его на месте. Его репульсоры дымились от перегрузок.

Он глубоко вдохнул, ещё и ещё раз, закрыл глаза и попытался не думать ни о чём. О схемах и чертежах, о электронных цепях. Когда его дрожь стала спадать, он позволил броне разобраться на части и запаковаться в чемодан.

\- Привет, - сказал он, глядя на диаграммы по стенам и ни с кем не встречаясь глазами. – Я тут обнаружил у себя немного неожиданного свободного времени. Есть у вас, парни, что-нибудь, с чем вам надо помочь?

Хаос, как и ожидалось, наступил незамедлительно.

*

Стив не был ранен, по крайней мере, ничего серьёзного. Тони хакнул сеть Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы выяснить это, и убрался из системы ко всем чертям, только в следующем совещании сменил свой статус на «присутствовать не обязан».

Таким образом, прошло несколько больше пары дней, прежде чем он вновь появился в Башне Мстителей, и то лишь потому, что предательница Пеппер позвонила Фьюри и донесла на него. Это, в свою очередь, случилось после того, как она заметила, что и продуктивность, и уровень повреждений в лаборатории Е рванули вверх на триста процентов (в Старк Индастриз, как упоминалось, было множество блестящих, безумных и очень, очень небезопасных людей, и Тони здорово повеселился, играя с ними, пока Пеппер не появилась и не утащила его прочь. По крайней мере он он ещё успел посмеяться над тем, как лабораторные задроты силятся не пялиться на её ноги).

Разумеется, Пеппер спросила, какого хрена он вытворяет, и получила в ответ только:

\- Та поездка. Отмени её.

И, разумеется, она тут же сложила два и два и пришла к выводу, что имеет дело с размолвкой влюблённых, и, конечно же, не могла оставить всё как есть, - или, может быть, как раз наоборот, - инстинкт самосохранения Пеппер не рекомендовал ей иметь в своём активе надутого Тони Старка, - а затем Фьюри обругал его по телефону и послал за ним вертолёт, потому что не верил в то, что Тони способен добровольно и без приключений добраться до Щ.И.Т.а, и кто, блин, знает, может, он и был прав.

Так что впервые он увидел Стива почти через две недели, на собрании перед миссией. Тони впихнули на проклятое собрание практически силой, прямо с вертолётной площадки на крыше, и он всё ещё был в грязной рабочей одежде, с масляными пятнами на пальцах, и почти ждал, что Стив будет выглядеть как не до конца утопленный котёнок, но нет, Стив был, как всегда, профессионален. Даже улыбнулся ему той лёгкой улыбкой, которую делят между собой те, у кого есть общий секрет только на двоих. 

До глаз эта улыбка не доходила. Тони честно пытался держать данное самому себе слово, и игнорировать Стива полностью, но это привело только к тому, что Фьюри с подозрением посматривал _на него_ , и это _он_ выглядел обиженным подростком, и боже, это выглядело так, словно он напрашивается на то, чтобы остальные проявили интерес и стали выспрашивать, о какой такой трагедии он не хочет говорить прямо сейчас.

Не то чтобы ему не хватало Стива. Секс был хорош, более чем хорош, и это был _Стив_ , так что было ещё и весело, без всех этих подспудных тревог, что появлялись всякий раз, как он трахался с мужчинами – что-нибудь вроде «а что, если именно _этот_ сдаст меня СМИ, что, если _в этот раз_ всё закончится плохо» (он не позволял себе рассматривать это самое «плохо» в подробностях, но мужчины были не слабее его самого, даже порой сильнее, это с женщинами он был тем, кто следил за сигналами, которые могли значить «нет», и проявлял уважение, и контролировал ущерб, а с мужчинами… эх. Кроме того, был ведь постоянно возрастающий риск подхватить какую-нибудь дрянь, передающуюся через постель, и в конечном итоге лучше было не думать об этом слишком много). И да, ему, возможно, не хватало кого-то, с кем можно потрахаться по утрам, но если бы он только захотел найти Стиву замену – нашёл бы без проблем, но эх, утренний секс, конечно, прекрасен, но со временем он становится немножко одинаковым – и самую малость чересчур привычным.

Он побывал на нескольких вечеринках. Он улыбался и флиртовал, и, наверное, немного напился, что с того, и, кажется, подцепил кого-то маленького и женственного, брюнетку, двух брюнеток, и занялся ими прямо в лимузине по пути домой, это было здорово, действительно в кайф, но он совершенно не собирался тащить девушек домой, слишком много проблем, так что он принялся за дело в лимузине и потом просто высадил девушек в хорошем отеле, распорядившись принять их как следует и записать все расходы на его счёт, потому что девочки более чем воодушевлённо выцеловывали друг друга во всех местах и так прижимались друг к другу, откровенно собираясь продолжить, что было бы просто грешно им мешать.

И он никому ничего не собирался доказывать, вовсе нет, но вместо того чтобы вернуться в пентхауз, отправился в Башню Мстителей, прошествовал через кухню к своей спальне – стихийное бедствие на голове, одежда в полном беспорядке, запах полон смесью девичьих духов, алкоголя и секса.

Было так здорово снова чувствовать себя самодовольным, так здорово снова трахаться. И не было нужды ничего скрывать.

Он не смотрел на Стива, занятого соревнованиями по арм-рестлингу с Тором. Клинт, громко подбадривавший и подзуживающий обоих, отвесил Тони непристойный комментарий, но Тони не удостоил его взгляда _тоже._

А Стив, в свою очередь, не смотрел на него.

*

Костяшки и скулы Стива были сплошь в синяках. Тони не вглядывался, а Клинт поинтересовался, о чём Роджерс думал и какого хера с собой сделал, но в его голосе было веселье и лёгкость – как раз там, где у Тони были бы злость и обвинения.

\- Поспарринговался с Тором, ну и немного увлеклись, - сказал Стив, обезоруживающе улыбаясь, и в Тони остро и внезапно мелькнуло воспоминание о том, как _он сам_ в последний раз видел Стива увлёкшимся. О стонах, которые он выдыхал.

Этим вечером он отправился на очередную вечеринку.  
*

Объявили миссию. Несмотря на отсутствие Тони, усилиями учёных пешек в сочетании с потрясающими шпионскими умениями Наташи, наконец-то удалось выяснить, откуда появился тот проклятущий робот, и теперь они отправлялись брать ублюдка.

Технического волшебника. Буквально. Блядь, сказать невозможно, насколько Тони ненавидел магию.  
В этот раз они подготовились, и ВВС кружились у них над головами, пока они штурмовали башню волшебника. Да, башню. Что было _не так_ с этим уродцем? Тони проанализировал металл, который был использован для робота, и выдумал решение – концентрированный газ, вызывающий ускоренную коррозию, единственный, сработавший на сплаве, из которого был сделан первый робот, - так что в этот раз они смогли прикончить большинство игрушек ублюдка. Кроме всего прочего, тот робот был единственным таких размеров, так что дела шли неплохо.

Ублюдок оказался не один. Целая куча парней – колдун, несколько механиков и тьма инженеров; под землёй была целая грёбаная фабрика роботов, и Тони облился бы слюной или, по крайней мере, поисследовал бы её как следует, не будь это так блядски неуместно. 

Вопрос был, конечно, в том, кто спонсировал этих сукиных сынов. Тони ставил на Дума, но кто, блин, может знать наверняка.

Парней взяли с лёгкостью. У них не было брони, их никто не тренировал, они не хотели умирать.

С колдуном было то же самое, кроме последнего пункта в списке.

В таких ситуациях самое трудное – не дать самопровозглашённому плохому парню совершить сверхгероическое самоубийство. Это вовсе не смешно.

После того, как они сшибли нескольких роботов (ростом с человека, построенных из другого металла, и коррозирующий газ их не особо впечатлил, всего около дюжины, с ними было весело расправляться - добрых полтора часа взрывов, швыряний, пинков, падений и, может быть, они немного слишком развеселились. Никакого другого вывода при виде бога грома и Капитана Америки, играющих головой робота в футбол, сделать было нельзя), Тони не мог не улыбнуться. Он почти присоединился к ним – а потом вспомнил.

\- Я думаю, вы теперь и сами управитесь. Лечу обратно на базу. Нужно переглядеть кое-что в костюме.

Никто ни о чём его не спросил на прощанье.

*

Он должен был пройти через камеру дезактивации, представлявшую собой снабжённую счётчиком Гейгера раздевалку. Это требовалось после каждой миссии, и обычно процесс занимал максимум минут десять, так что когда Тони увидел, как зажглась лампа в звуконепроницаемой кабинке по соседству от той, в которой он выбирался из брони (в башне была уже не одна стационарная автоматическая платформа, они понемногу появлялись повсюду, так что в случае чего Тони мог в темпе влезть в тяжёлый костюм и выбраться из него, и Клинт утверждал, что платформы растут вокруг как грибы, но ладно, Клинтобой Марк IV теперь следовал за Клинтом двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю, и играл с ним лазерной указкой, или, вернее, электрошоковой указкой, так что Тони, чёрт возьми, выиграл), он вправду ожидал увидеть пустую камеру, когда вернулся двадцатью минутами спустя.

Но Стив всё ещё был там, и выглядел таким же шокированным, как сам Тони. Он наполовину выбрался из униформы, а на Тони был чёрный комбинезон, который он надевал под броню – огнеупорный, улавливающий каждое движение и посылающий информацию в системы костюма так, чтобы почти полностью синхронизировать его движения с движениями Тони. Очень изящная штука, и очень… плотно облегающая. По этой причине Клинт называл её «кошачьим костюмчиком» (отъебись, Клинт, серьёзно).

Тони ничего не мог поделать с тем, что заметил, как Стив на него смотрит. И слова сорвались с его губ ещё до того, как он успел подумать.

\- Тебе больно? 

Стив быстро отвёл взгляд, издал задушенный звук, но не ответил. Тони придвинулся ближе, повторил вопрос и совершил ошибку.

Просто притронулся к Стиву. Всего лишь пальцем коснулся его шеи, чтобы почувствовать пульс. 

Этого хватило.

Когда Стив вмял его в стену, Тони уже обхватил его ногами за талию, а ногтями впился в обнажённую спину, царапая и когтя, и всё это было полностью ожидаемо.

  
Часть 3.

Когда Тони включился в реальность после шоковой волны посторгазменных эндорфинов, то обнаружил, что снова очутился в комнате, где обычно переодевался в Железного Человека. Учитывая все обстоятельства, со стороны Стива это было любезностью на грани милосердия.  
Его «кошачий костюмчик» был изодран в клочья. В буквальном смысле разорван на части. Бёдра блестели от смазки и спермы, стекавших с живота, медленно сочившихся из задницы. Болело всё, что только могло болеть, и сидеть нормально в следующую пару дней ему явно не светило.

На бёдрах, руках и ногах у него были синяки по форме ладоней, на бицепсах и запястьях - тоже; спина была в царапинах от стены, о которую он бился раз за разом. Стив не собирался причинять ему боль, просто потерял контроль над собой больше обычного. 

Тони не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз занимался сексом по злобе. "Известный плейбой-миллиардер всеми силами бесит своих любовников" - да это просто подарок для интервью "по секрету всему свету" и таблоидов, стремящихся его распять.

Тело ныло от сытости; боль гнездилась глубоко внутри, но это была хорошая, сытая боль, усталость и горечь, впившиеся в него сейчас, досаждали куда сильней. Если не врать себе (в его голове немедленно всплыл голос Пеппер, спрашивавшей – боже, Тони, да неужто?), эта грубая злая страсть была не тем, на что он дрочил до поздней ночи в последние три недели. Он пытался думать о ком-нибудь другом, о девочках в лимузине – они занимались им вдвоём, одна объезжала его, вторая уселась ему на лицо, а затем у неё в сумочке обнаружился страпон, и она с большим энтузиазмом им орудовала, конечно, что ещё, как не страпон, может взять с собой на гала-ужин современная молодая женщина, если разобраться, - и хотя эти воспоминания вполне успешно почти доводили его до оргазма, кончал он всегда на Стива – на то, как Стив раскладывал его на постели, как связывал и заставлял плавиться, как гладил его по волосам _после_ , как смотрел на него, пока Тони засыпал, улыбался той улыбкой, которую Тони привык считать своей.

Он не ждал, что Стив хоть когда-нибудь подойдёт к нему снова, и уж тем более что захочет его коснуться, разве что палкой подлиннее, скажем, футов в десять (прошло больше трёх недель и, видимо, Стив тоже решил больше с ним не связываться), так что лучше всего было бы просто принять всё случившееся как есть и выбросить случившееся из головы, снова поехать по клубам – и как можно скорей, как только он будет в состоянии.

Тони вымылся и оделся во что-то, что лежало в комнате для переодевания (шмотки из мастерской, уже явно ношеные, он явно носил их перед какой-то из миссий, а потом просто пошвырял на пол. Немного неприятно, но сойдёт. Даже ветхие джинсы и майка-алкоголичка в масляных пятнах и с запахом застарелого пота были сущим спасением в такой ситуации) и потащился на разбор миссии.

*

Когда он наконец-то просочился в комнату для встреч, все уже сидели по местам, занимаясь данными разведки и выяснением того, кто же руководил разработкой робота и спонсировал производство, так что первые несколько минут его никто не замечал. Тони знал, что даже попытка сесть сейчас обернётся катастрофой эпических размеров, так что просто прислонился к стене у двери и, сложив руки на груди, оглядел присутствующих.

Наташа сделала Безразличное Лицо номер 3 в адрес Фьюри – выражение, означавшее «я уже в курсе всех событий, посмеиваюсь над вами и жду, когда же вы заткнётесь и мы сможем заняться _настоящими_ делами», Брюс, хмурясь, уткнулся в планшет – после выхалкивания он всегда выглядел измотанным, и сейчас тоже, несколько пустых банок от питательных коктейлей стояли перед ним, - Клинт и Тор претворяли в жизнь свою версию послебоевой интимной беседы: выкрикивали всякую ерунду о миссии и выглядели скорее как парочка мальчиков-мажоров после вечеринки, чем как два участника лучшей в мире команды супергероев. Стив рассеянно вертел в пальцах ручку и выглядел чертовски не от мира сего. Тони постарался не думать о том, с чего бы это, правда, он _старался не думать_ , и в это мгновение Стив поднял на него глаза и побледнел – что, разумеется, заставило Фьюри наконец-то обратить на Тони внимание. Он окинул Тони раздражённым взглядом, явно рефлекторным, потом до него с некоторым запозданием дошло, и он… уставился.

В комнате внезапно стало очень тихо.

\- Блин, Старк, тебя что, тигр не дожевал? – спросил Клинт минуту спустя голосом, в котором слышалась малая толика беспокойства; Тони внезапно понял, что одежда не скрывает большинства синяков. Их было видно очень ясно, и такое зрелище нельзя было истолковать превратно. Объяснение могло быть только одно и совершенно очевидное: следы очень грубого секса.

Ооооой.

\- А, это, - сказал Тони легкомысленно. – Ничего такого, просто одна из этих штучек, ну ты понимаешь.

\- Каких штучек, Тони? – спросил Тор. Голос у него был сдавленным от злости, а пальцы сошлись на Мьёлльнире – он явно был готов немедленно пойти и хорошенько наподдать тому, кто посмел пальцем тронуть одного из его товарищей по команде, и Тони нужно было положить конец мыслям на эту тему _сию секунду_.

\- Да ну, не смотрите на меня так, - сказал он, потягиваясь и самодовольно улыбаясь. – Пока меня не загребли за скотоложество, мне насрать. Просто заставьте службу отлова бездомных животных забрать зверюгу куда-нибудь, когда я с ней закончу.

\- Ох ради всего святого, Старк, придержи язык! – начал Клинт, но Тони тут же его перебил. Он заставил себя не класть руки на бёдра, пока наклонялся к Клинту. Вместо этого он сложил руки на груди и попытался звучать не _слишком_ по-сучьи.

\- Послушай-ка, на той неделе я вернулся из клуба хрен знает во сколько утра и выдал тебе больше ненужной информации, чем сейчас – и всё было нормально, а сейчас всё то же самое, чёрт возьми, а ты на ровном месте разводишь проблему, - быстро сказал Тони, не давая Клинту вставить ни слова. Он вдруг поймал себя на том, что злится, совершенно непонятно почему. Он вдохнул пару раз и сказал так сухо, как только мог, - это только секс. Забудь и всё. Я вот уже забыл.

В эту минуту Стив поднялся на ноги так стремительно, что почти опрокинул стул. Все немедленно утихли и ошеломлённо следили за тем, как Стив идёт к Тони, как к добыче, излучая едва прикрытую злость.

\- Вы нас извините, - сказал он напряжённым голосом и подтолкнул Тони к выходу, уводя в нужную сторону. – Я одолжу у вас Тони на минутку.

*

Они едва успели выбраться в коридор, когда Стив толкнул Тони к стене.

\- Какого хуя, Стив, - сказал Тони, и Стив немедленно его оборвал. Он был зол, но не той внезапной, раскалённой докрасна первобытной яростью, как в раздевалке, нет, в этот раз она была гораздо более личной, дистиллированной, - тот тип злости, что появляется, если долго кипятишься и ничего никому не говоришь, - и вся она была направлена прямо на Тони.

\- Тони, просто помолчи, пожалуйста, - сказал Стив и вынул что-то из кармана джинсов.

Это была коробочка для драгоценностей. _Срань господня._

\- Я собирался сделать тебе предложение как положено, - сказал Стив, открыв коробочку и держа её перед носом у Тони. Тот невольно попятился, но за спиной у него была стена, и он вдруг вспомнил, как Клинтобой прижал Клинта к кухонной стене, а тот отчаянно пытался вырваться из ловушки, - но раз ты не можешь перестать быть такой _задницей_ …

\- ...ты шутишь, правда? – спросил Тони. Эта мысль действительно была единственным, что в эту конкретную минуту умещалось в его голове. Стив, должно быть, издевался. Но содержимое коробочки – серебристое кольцо простого мужественного фасона, - утверждало обратное. Господи, и ведь это не серебро, это _вибраниум_ , Тони бы его узнал где угодно – металл Стивова _щита_ , срань господня. Ладони у него вспотели, и он действительно чувствовал, что сейчас грохнется в обморок. Как, блядь, он выберется из этой ситуации?

\- Я не шучу, - сказал Стив, со щелчком опустил крышку коробочки, не спуская с Тони глаз. – Каждый раз, когда ты ведёшь себя так, как будто между нами _ничего особенного_ , ты делаешь мне больно, и больше я этого не хочу. Если это поможет вбить в твою твёрдую башку мысль, что у нас _всё серьёзно_ , что это может быть _гораздо большим_ , чем ты пытаешься изобразить и к чему пытаешься свести, значит, давай так и сделаем.

Тони только смотрел на него в немом изумлении, переживая адский приступ когнитивного диссонанса – Стив стоял, совершенно прямой и внушительный, нависал над Тони, в его голосе прорезались командирские нотки, это… это был голос Капитана Америки, Стив и был Капитаном Америкой, от него исходила волна ощущения, которому до сих пор не было выхода, если только Стив был не в униформе, и Тони не мог не признать, что это было горячо, и к тому же Стив был просто невероятно сексуален, когда злился и когда вся его энергия сходилась на Тони, всё это прямиком шло ему в член, - но, с другой стороны, Тони начал осознавать, что Стив вправду имеет в виду то, о чём говорит, и это…

 _Срань господня._  
  
Он хватал воздух, как рыба, вытащенная из воды, не в силах сказать ни слова, не в силах думать, голова всё ещё была полна слепой паники, и Стив шагнул назад, отвернулся, он высказал всё, что думал, а теперь перед Тони был уже не Капитан Америка, а Стив – Стив, по-человечески уязвимый.

\- Скажи мне, о чём ты думаешь, Тони, - сказал Стив чуть тише, и боже, он был для Тони как открытая книга, неясно было, что с этим делать - с тем, что Тони сейчас видел на лице Стива. Это было чересчур.

\- Я думаю, - сказал Тони, отводя глаза, прячась от всего этого, и его голос был едва ли громче шёпота – шипение, а не голос, - в животе завязался узел _ужаса_ , чёрт, внезапного глубинного ужаса, отнимавшего голос и не дающего толком говорить, - я думаю, нам вправду больше не о чем говорить. И всё на этом.

*  


Тони промчался по коридору, ведущему от комнаты для собраний, оставив Стива позади (и он не станет оглядываться, не станет, не станет, - о господи, у Стива было такое лицо, такое, точно как после того кошмара, когда он решил, что Тони вот-вот вышвырнет его прочь из кровати, только гораздо, гораздо хуже, и Тони не спасался бегством, _вовсе нет_ ), и практически сшиб выходщего из лифта Роуди. А, точно, Роуди же должен был вернуться с какого-то обычного, старого доброго задания военного образца, где даже броня не требовалась.

\- Эгей, Тони, что стряслось, ты куда? – сказал Роуди, хватая его за плечо и заставляя остановиться.

\- Обратно в Малибу. У меня свидание с алкогольным отравлением, - ответил Тони напряжённо, глядя прямо вперёд, он не должен оглядываться, не должен, не должен.

\- …ну, мне бы лучше пойти с тобой, раз так, - сказал Роуди, и Тони накрыло внезапной вспышкой. Он оттолкнул Роуди с пути, двинулся в лифт; Роуди метнулся, как по тревоге, чтобы не отстать, едва успел вскочить в лифт, двери закрылись, и Тони вжал кнопку подвального этажа.

\- Ты _ничего_ не должен «лучше бы», - сказал Тони с насмешкой в голосе. – Если хочешь – ладно, но не вздумай нянчиться со мной из-за какого-нибудь старого чувства долга или неуместной вины. Мне не нужна твоя _жалость._

\- …так, ну я вижу, надраться тебе вправду нужно, и даже понимаю почему, - сказал Роуди, пялясь на него. – Костюмы берём?

\- Ещё как берём.

*  


\- Погоди, погоди, погоди, ты _что делаешь_ с Капитаном?

\- Делал, Роуди. Прошедшее время. Другими словами, больше ничего.

\- И мы поэтому тут напиваемся?

\- Нет, отступим немножко в сторону, кончилось у нас несколько недель назад. Сегодня просто случилось кое-что. Прямо посреди собрания.

\- Думаю, это нелегко – работать со своим бывшим.

\- Особенно когда он ходит вокруг, делая тебе предложения.

\- Вау. А я-то думал, я достаточно пьян для такого. Нам нужно больше алкоголя.

\- Вот забавно – Пеппер тоже так говорила.

*  


\- Вот честно, я не видел, к чему всё идёт.

\- Я тоже.

\- Вы долго были вместе?

\- Мы не были вместе.

\- ...Верно. Ладно, давно вы начали спать вместе?

\- Э-э-э… Месяц? Нет, месяца полтора.

\- Тони, когда у тебя в последний раз были отношения, продлившиеся дольше месяца? Это даже дольше, чем ты продержался с Пеппер! И это же Кэп, мужик, я не могу себе представить, чтобы он был парнем типа «ничего-личного-просто-секс». Я только говорю, может, тебе стоило соображать, к чему всё идёт.

*  


*

Тони прошёл уровень «о, эй, привет, спиртное» и уровень «ух, у меня всё лицо онемело, вот смешно-то», и «ой боже ты мой, я не чувствую своего лица-а-а-а», и «слова? Какие ещё слова?», а потом перестал считать этапы, это было… плохо, обычно он контролировал своё продвижение к забытью и знал, когда звонить Хэппи, чтобы тот забрал его ко всем чертям из любой точки мира, куда его занесло, и когда звонить Пеппер, чтобы в четыре утра она подняла с постели специалиста по пиару и начала осуществлять контроль ущерба.

Кстати, о Пеппер…

Тони попытался нащупать телефон, сразился с правой клавишей за возможность прекратить шум, господи, и ведь он когда-то думал, что «Борись за свои права» будет неплохим рингтоном. Сейчас идея хорошей не казалась. Определённо, не лучшая идея сейчас, когда вечеринка подошла к концу.

\- Тони. _Ты где?_ – и ух ты, Тони пришлось всерьёз задуматься над ответом.

\- ...на полу?

Пеппер долго молчала.

\- Ох, ну не начинай, а? Всё в норме, Роуди тут со мной. На полу. – Тони не смог подавить хихиканья. – Роуди прошёл все-е-е-е стадии и отрубился. На полу. А я нет. Я выиграл!

 

\- Ох, Тони. Ты просто… просто оставайся где есть. Я вылетаю.

*

Когда Пеппер появилась – значительно позже, почти к вечеру, - Роуди пытался проспаться, а Тони играл в баскетбол во дворе, изгоняя из себя остатки похмелья. Он был в прототипе экзоскелета – упрощённой версии костюма, ни брони, ни оружия, а его противником был Марк VII – костюм, который он использовал, когда тренировался с другими. Единственным его оружием были низкоуровневые электрошокеры и он был обшит тяжёлыми внешними пластинами.

Если точнее, Тони играл против ДЖАРВИСа, управлявшего костюмом дистанционно. И, несмотря на то, что Тони всё ещё нетвёрдо держался на ногах и мучился тошнотой, а ДЖАРВИС играл нечисто, они использовали удобный случай, чтоб протестировать новую программу обучения информационной архитектуре. Она работала, и Тони надрали задницу, так что когда ДЖАРВИС сообщил ему о приближении Пеппер, это было сущим облегчением.

Во внезапной после стрёкота машин и шумной игры тишине он ясно слышал, как клацают каблуки Пеппер по мере того, как она приближалась. Где-то неподалёку щебетали синицы. Пеппер сняла жакет – вечерний воздух был тёплым, - и её кремовая блузка и кожа светились в свете фонарей.

\- Ты напрочь разгромишь двор, - это было первым, что она сказала, оглядевшись. Потом она подошла к Тони, поцеловала его в щёку и крепко обняла.

Тони замер, как замёрз – всё, о чём он мог думать, так это о том, что он потный и отвратительный, и что Пеппер напрочь загубит свои хорошие вещи.

\- Предполагалось, что ты обнимешь меня в ответ, Тони.

Тони осторожно уложил ладони на её спину. Движение вышло неловким от того, что его руки всё ещё были внутри механизмов.

\- Ну, для начала неплохо. Теперь положи голову мне на плечо, - сказала Пеппер ему в шею приглушённым голосом. 

Тони так и сделал, вдохнул запах её духов, все маленькие запахи, составлявшие общий запах Пеппер, и вдруг его руки туго обвились вокруг неё, лицо погрузилось в её шёлковые мягкие волосы. Хватка Пеппер тоже усилилась, и она начала нежно укачивать его.

\- Хорошо, Тони. Хорошо, - сказала она, шмыгнула носом – и всё. Тони ненавидел, когда Пеппер плакала из-за него, в особенности когда он сам не знал, почему. – У тебя всегда было хреново с этим делом, и когда мы были вместе – тоже.

\- С каким делом, с обниманием? – спросил он, но получил в ответ только «ох, Тони», которое мало что прояснило.

Они долго оставались во дворе, обнимая друг друга, и это, насколько Тони помнил, было самым длительным прикосновением к кому бы то ни было за всю его жизнь, если не считать секса и больниц.

*  


*

Они лежали вдвоём на длинном, как кушетка, спуске к бассейну, завернувшись в одеяла, не притрагиваясь к белому вину, которое Тони притащил рефлекторно.

Пеппер пока ничего не сказала, не кричала на него, и совсем не вела себя как «боже, ты был таким идиотом», только держала его и всё, давая понять, что если он захочет поговорить, то всё в порядке, но если нет – тоже ничего страшного. Это напомнило Тони о том полёте домой из Монако годы тому назад, когда он умирал и Пеппер смотрела на него с этой её лёгкой улыбкой, как мадонна, что простит тебе всё на свете, если ты найдёшь в себе смелость рассказать ей о том, что натворил.

Тони не нашёл.

Он не был уверен, что и у Пеппер сейчас хватило бы храбрости.

  
*

У Роуди и Пеппер ушло гораздо больше пары дней на то, чтобы наконец-то убедить Тони вернуться в мир живущих; угрозы скрутить его скотчем и довезти до Нью-Йорка в багажнике, связанным по рукам и ногам, были бесполезны. В конечном итоге его убедило то, что Пеппер согласилась отогнать Фьюри ко всем чертям, если он приволочётся в Башню Старка, и только это _в некоторой степени_ сработало.

Вокруг царил совершенно скучный день, складывавшийся из бесконечных совещаний, а когда не было никаких совещаний, Тони был прикован к своему (окей, Пеппер) офису, точь-в-точь как раньше. Единственная разница состояла в том, что вместо того, чтобы заниматься пугающе успешными рабочими вещами, Пеппер уехала в спа-салон. Собиралась накормить своими ногами маленьких рыбок. Ой, блин, - сказал Тони. Громко. Но правда, после того, что она прошла ради него за последние пару дней, он не стал жадничать и выдал ей её личное время.

Или, скорее, её девичье время, потому что Тони был совершенно уверен, что она возьмёт с собой как минимум Наташу, и, возможно, Марию Хилл и подружку Брюса. Тони пытался не думать об этом слишком много – женщины Щ.И.Т.а были все как одна пугающе компетентны, и если бы им вдруг взбрело в голову использовать свои силы во зло, мировое господство они захватили бы с лёгкостью, - так Тони думал, и ещё о том, что всё-таки не настолько взбесил Пеппер. Оставалась некоторая надежда.

А затем совершенно скучный день прервался воплями пожарной сигнализации.

Тони позвонил в службу безопасности; ему нужно было знать, и как можно скорее, что это было – подарок судьбы в виде настоящего пожара или начало фрик-шоу, когда Клинт ворвался внутрь (секретарь по-прежнему был из Щ.И.Т.а, чёрт возьми), прошёл по его столу, швырнул на пол дымящиеся остатки Клинтобоя Марк V и выпрямился, свирепо глядя нa Тони и скрестив руки на груди.

Тони всё ещё держал телефон на полпути к уху, пожарная сигнализация всё ещё вопила, а Клинт просто смотрел на него.

\- Эм-м, ложная тревога, Гарри, код 507-F, авторизация Энтони Эдвард Старк. Всего лишь визит от парня из Мстителей, кодовое имя Хоукай. Ага, я буду в порядке, просто небольшое дело.

Он отключился и во внезапной тишине после трубного воя пожарной сирены осмотрел Клинта более тщательно.

\- Не то чтоб у меня было право судить, но ты пьян, Бартон?

\- Да. Можешь быть уверен на все сто – ещё как пьян. Стрезва я бы такого ни за что не сделал, - сказал Клинт. Говорил он немного невнятно. – Но не тащи сюда свою охрану, я не настолько пьяный. Хотя если бы я был _настолько_ пьян, ты бы получил по заслугам всё, что я бы с тобой сделал, - Клинт стукнул себя кулаком по ладони, и ага, Тони всё понял.

\- А теперь слушай, Старк, и слушай внимательно как никогда: я говорил со Стивом. Выбери минутку и просто подумай, насколько это хреново – насколько ты облажался, раз я – я! – в курсе вашей трагедии, _я_ говорю о _чувствах_ , - Клинт помолчал минутку, яростно глядя на Тони и давая ему осознать услышанное.

\- Как… как он? – спросил Тони прежде чем смог заставить себя замолчать. Клинт фыркнул.

\- Это же Стив, Старк. Стойкий и всё такое. Но ладно. Стив. Мы поговорили. Или, скорее, я напился, а говорил в основном он. О том, как со времён войны и его девушки Пегги у него не было никого. Не заставляй меня об этом говорить, Старк. Все эти штуки, касающиеся чувств. Слова «притяжение», «любовь» и «кольца» прозвучали, будь уверен, а пустые места между ними ты уж заполни сам.

Тони протянул руку и стал вертеть в ней останки Клинтобоя. Тот был пронзён несколькими из Клинтовых хитроумных стрел его собственной разработки, способными бить электромагнитным импульсом. Кроме того, Клинтобоя прострелили девятимиллиметровым калибром. А потом пнули и хорошенько потоптали. Может быть, монтировка тоже не лежала без дела, но Тони всё ещё мог всё починить, перестроить заново, заставить работать снова. Сделать лучше.

С машинами настолько легче.

Клинт впечатал ладонь в стол прямо перед Тони, заставив его подскочить и успешно завоевав его внимание заново. Господи, вот теперь он был зол.

Обычно Тони Клинта не боялся. Халканувшегося Брюса, когда он сам без брони – да. Тора, когда Локи его доводил до бешенства (и Тони был счастлив, что между этими двумя теперь было неустойчивое перемирие, о да, он был счастлив. Благодаря Стиву. Всегда благодаря Стиву.) и когда бог грома был вне себя от ярости, и сам воздух трещал и сверкал вокруг него? Да. Наташу? Всегда.

Стива? Когда он был Капитаном Америкой, полным праведного гнева и использовал на полную всю свою силу, свою харизму, своё великолепие? Нет. Такого Стива Тони не боялся никогда. Но Стив, похожий на грустного потерянного мальчишку, как в первый раз, когда Тони впервые его встретил, а Стив думал, что никто не смотрит, или когда он слишком хорошо понял, что творится в мире в наши дни, и не выглядел разбитым, нет, только таким, таким грустным – тогда Тони боялся. Не Стива, а за него.

Но Клинт? Клинт был надоедливым братом, или даже скорее кузеном. Парнем, который может безнаказанно тебя бесить и задирать, потому что ты знаешь, что можешь это выдержать и отплатить той же монетой, и потому что в конечном итоге он прикроет тебе спину.

Клинт, стоящий перед ним, пугал до усрачки. В норме Клинт был вспыльчивым и беззаботным, на поле битвы – собранным и дисциплинированным. Этот Клинт был чем-то примитивным, первобытным, исполненным справедливой ярости, и он пришёл, чтобы порвать Тони в клочья за то, что он причинил боль одному из Клинтовой стаи, его сумасшедшей псевдосемьи хищников. У Клинта не было большой кровной семьи; его семьёй были те, кого свёл с ним его личный выбор и обстоятельства, и ради них он готов был пройти сквозь огонь и воду.

Тони не мог его осуждать. И немного пожалел, что отпустил охрану.

\- Старк! Очнись и слушай! – Клинт агрессивно наклонился вперёд, так что рявкнул прямо ему в лицо. Тони чувствовал запах алкоголя в его дыхании – дешёвого пива и дорогого виски. Скорее всего, его собственного виски.

\- Я собираюсь дать тебе совет. Тебе нужно забыть о том, что, как ты думаешь, ты хочешь, и думать о том, что тебе _нужно_. И подумай, кроме того, о том, что никого лучше Кэпа ты в жизни не найдёшь. После него кто угодно станет разочарованием, и ты это знаешь, - Клинт выпрямился, хмурясь в ответ на ошеломление, написанное на лице Тони.

\- О, и кстати. Стив не говорил об этом вслух, но было ясно – то, что он потерял Пегги, до сих пор чертовски больная тема. Я тебя уебу до смерти, если ты снова заставишь Стива так мучиться. А когда закончу, догадайся что будет? Все остальные Мстители выстроятся за мной в очередь. А потом весь Щ.И.Т. На самом деле, большая часть человечества, даже злодеи. И, скажем, через ближайшие четыре часа я и Тор заберём Стива и сделаем всё, что только сможем, чтобы он был навеселе, и постараемся убедить его в том, какая ты безусловная задница, и что он может найти себе _кого-то намного получше._ У тебя четыре часа, Старк. Подумай об этом, и подумай по-настоящему хорошенько.

Затем Клинт повернулся на каблуках и ушёл. Тони закрыл голову руками.

Притяжение. Любовь. Кольца.

Выражение лица Стива, когда Тони оставил его в коридоре, его ссутулившиеся, побеждённые плечи, побелевшие костяшки руки, сжимающей коробочку с кольцом.

На его столе продолжал нежно дымиться Клинтобой.

*  


  
*

Тони вернулся в Малибу. Он летел достаточно медленно, чтобы насладиться пейзажами и не разозлить воздушный контроль, так что прибыл рано после полудня.

Он захватил себе выпить, пошёл вниз, положил останки Клинтобоя на верстак, врубил Блэк Саббат на полную и принялся за работу.

Она заняла три утешительно бессмысленных часа. Потом он снова вынырнул на поверхность реальности.

Клинтобой Марк VIII теперь был оснащён миниатюрными ракетницами и мог катиться на небольших шаровых суставах, стреляя с идеальной точностью; он был почти способен развить собственную личность и мог приготовить чашку замечательного кофе, а у Тони всё ещё зудело под кожей. Он как раз размышлял над тем, чтобы потребовать у ДЖАРВИСа координаты хорошего горного хребта, нуждающегося в сносе, и прокатиться туда на Воителе.

Он бегло оглядел машины, затем заставил себя не смотреть. Были вещи получше мыслей о том, как Стив брал его, прижав к стеклянной стене в Нью-Йоркской мастерской, и на капоте этой машины, и в машине…

Тони закрыл глаза и опустил голову на стол. Он не думал о Стиве, приносившем ему сэндвичи и заставлявшем его есть, и о том, как однажды он силой забрал у него планшет и выключил свет. Если Стив хотел обниматься – спасения не было. Если Стив хотел гладить и ласкать его перед сном – ну, Тони был более чем за.

Тони застыл от этой мысли, удивляясь тому, когда это вещи докатились от головокружительного секса у зеркала до, ну, сэндвичей и взаимной побудки от кошмаров.

Он всё ещё хотел взять Стива в Йеллоустонский парк, понял Тони. Не ради конференции, конечно – просто хотелось. Хотелось делать с ним приятные вещи, для него, и разве это было плохой идеей? 

Они ещё не пробовали стольких вещей, а многих вещей не распробовали. Тони хотел снова прокатиться на Стиве верхом, хотел увидеть его, растянувшегося на солнышке, хотел… есть мороженое в постели и смотреть какой-нибудь глупый фильм, и раскритиковать его, и забросить ради того, чтобы есть мороженое друг у друга изо рта, и множество всяких смешных вещей, которых Тони раньше никогда не делал, он едва мог поверить, что действительно думает об этом, но…

Он хотел делать со Стивом нормальные вещи. То, чем можно заняться публично без риска угодить под арест за непристойное поведение.

Тони поднялся, прошёл к витринам со старыми костюмами. Марк I был репликой, дубликатом, но где-то у Тони хранились и останки оригинала, слишком сломанные и повреждённые, чтобы их выставлять.

Он прижал ладонь к поверхности витрины с копией, уткнулся лбом в холодное стекло. Ему не пришлось делать новые арк-реакторы для выставленных моделей, это было совершенно лишнее, можно было встроить голубые светодиоды и никто бы не увидел разницы, но вот они были прямо перед ним – три миниатюрных солнца под стеклом, готовые для любого, кто захотел бы за ними прийти. Кое-кто, кстати, пришёл и взял - но если бы Тони не хотел этого, он бы спрятал их где-нибудь подальше, ни за что не положил бы их напоказ, на видное место, решительно для каждого – смотри, трогай, укради.

\- Выключи музыку, Джарвис.

Во внезапной тишине голос ДЖАРВИСа был громким и ясным.

\- Могу я высказать предположение, сэр? За две недели, в которые вы и капитан Роджерс проявляли… наибольшую физическую активность, ваш рацион стал в некоторой степени нормальным, режим сна значительно улучшился, а артериальное давление было ниже, чем за несколько последних лет. Кроме того…

Перед Тони появилась голограмма, изображавшая его самого, распластавшегося на капоте Старк 11. Стив стоял перед ним на коленях, зарывшись лицом Тони в пах, но не это заставило Тони вглядеться в изображение пристальней, а выражение его собственного лица.

\- Осмелюсь сказать, сэр, это не выглядит тяжким испытанием. Ваш невербальный язык в тот момент демонстрировал максимальную степень доверия за всё время моих наблюдений за вами в подобных обстоятельствах, а громкость вашего аудиопотока была приблизительно вдвое выше обычного.

Тони едва слушал, всё ещё поглощённый выражением собственного лица. Это было то самое выражение, которое он видел раньше на лице Стива, когда тот вымотал Тони до предела и думал, что он не заметит.

\- Джарвис, - сказал он хрипло. – Набери Пеппер. Мне нужно с нею поговорить.

*

\- Тони, ради всего святого, мне вот-вот начнут делать массаж, я надеюсь, у тебя что-то важное.

\- Гм. Я упустил руль. Прости.

\- Тони, когда ты говоришь, что собираешься присматривать за компанией, я жду, что ты _присмотришь за компанией._

\- Пеп, я прошу прощения, но я… мне нужно найти Стива.

\- Ох, слава тебе господи. Я как раз собиралась выдать девочкам твои яйца на тарелке.

\- Я правда не хочу знать, но погоди-ка, нет, хочу, я ведь мазохист – что именно ты собиралась сказать девочкам?

\- Ты ведь не помнишь всего, что наболтал, пока был пьян?

\- Может быть? Возможно, нет? Я должен быть в ужасе?

\- А вот не знаю. Зависит от. Это были разговоры вроде того, что Стив взял бы первое место по минету, и что ты любишь, когда он тебя трахает чуть не до смерти, но что ещё лучше, когда он всё делает так медленно, что кажется, ты вот-вот сойдёшь с ума. И что ты не знаешь, что делать с тем, как он смотрит на тебя _после_ , но всё равно дрочишь на это, когда его нет рядом, что ты подумывал обзавестись новыми игрушками по его размеру, потому что со Стивом ты стал ещё больше ценить размеры…

\- …ничего себе. Тебя нужно повысить.

\- Нужно. Мне продолжать?

\- А было ещё?

\- О да.

\- Я только поужасаюсь и странным образом повеселюсь, а потом мы никогда не заговорим об этом снова?

\- Ну, это зависит. Будь умницей… или нет, есть ещё вариант.

\- …техзадание, пожалуйста.

\- Будь умницей - или ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём будет моя свадебная речь. И да, Тони, ты его в Щ.И.Т.е не найдёшь.

\- Нет? Где в таком случае?

\- Ну, Бартон блефовал, он не забрал Стива пить.

Отсчёт времени в затылке у Тони, моргавший у нуля последние несколько часов, внезапно исчез, и он шумно выдохнул – а он ведь и не знал, что задержал дыхание.

\- Я, возможно, слышала что-то о Стиве, выражавшем желание побывать в Йеллоустонском парке. Но я тебе не говорила.

*

*

Тони трижды почти развернулся назад по пути в Йеллоустон. Тянуло поджать хвост, сбежать обратно в мастерскую, и, вероятно, надраться виски, но Джарвис поднял мятеж и держал его по курсу, включив автопилот и выводя на экран непрерывный поток записей с камер наружного наблюдения – о том, как Тони возвращался домой с вечеринки, закончившейся с девочками в лимузине, и как он бахвалился этим в кухне, крупным планом лицо Стива, разносящего в клочья целую связку боксёрских груш после этой демонстрации, а потом – как он с помощью Тора чистил пол. И, конечно, о Тони, бросившем его в том грёбаном коридоре, белые от напряжения костяшки пальцев Стива вокруг коробочки с кольцом, то, как он прятал лицо от камеры, его плечи – сгорбленные, побеждённые.

Тони никогда не хотел причинять Стиву боль. Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, и Тони размолол бы его в пыль. Возможно, и долговременное планирование, и контроль над спонтанными импульсами требовали некоторой доработки, потому что Тони вовсе не думал о последствиях, когда затеял домогаться Стива, вообще не думал о том, как всё закончится – либо Стив слишком привяжется к нему и в результате придётся рвать с ним по-плохому, либо Тони научит его всему, что только знает о сексе, а потом отпустит в мир, и как только эта мысль мелькнула в голове, молния ярости прошила Тони насквозь – внезапная, неожиданная, и под ним внезапно оказался пылающий ад, большой пожар там, где до этого рос небольшой лес.

Тони заставил себя приземлиться и расправиться с огнём; к счастью, теперь в его костюме были огнетушители. После того, как с пожаром было покончено, он оставался на земле до тех пор, пока в голове не прояснилось снова.

Всё, о чем он думал тогда, в самом начале, столетия тому назад на кухне, был восхитительный румянец на щеках Стива, пока Тони говорил с ним, целуя его горло и забираясь руками под рубашку – а потом, когда он в точности осознал, что именно Стив ему говорит, живой и настоящий Стив, когда появилась возможность стать для Стива первым, - ну, тогда Тони больше не думал. Совершенно.

\- Вы выглядите огорчённым, сэр. Я сожалею, что расстроил вас.

\- Спасибо тебе, Джарвис, - сказал Тони, садясь посередине поля и глядя на дымящиеся остатки леса. – Но это не то, с чем ты можешь мне помочь. Я больше не знаю, что делаю. Не стоило даже начинать; ничего хорошего в итоге не выйдет. Всё, что я сделал – ранил его.

\- Если вы позволите, сэр, - сказал Джарвис и запустил ещё один комплект изображений. Финал их свидания в машине; лицо Стива, когда он кончил, глаза-в-глаза с Тони, когда шептал его имя, как молитву и то, как замер после, зная, что перешёл границу, о которой даже догадываться был не должен. А потом Тони потянулся вперёд и поцеловал его, медленно и сладко, стёр это выражение с лица Стива, и это было как утренняя заря в холодный зимний день, такая яркая, что больно глазам, и 

Тони видел себя самого, прячущегося от этого света, и как Стив обнял его и держал крепко, всё ещё улыбаясь и целуя его волосы и лоб. Тони помнил ощущение этих тёплых крепких рук вокруг него, и насколько в них было безопасно.

Джарвис ещё не закончил. Он показал Тони кадры той же ночи, только позже: как Тони будил Стива от кошмара и как принялся молоть ненужную обидную чушь – всё, что было, и ещё немного сверху (только сейчас, видя выражение своего собственного лица и позу прямо перед носом, Тони по-настоящему понял, что с ним случилось; как он запаниковал, увидев Стива таким уязвимым и страдающим, как не знал, что делать), и то, как его слова резанули Стива. Но потом он извинился (вроде того) и помог Стиву успокоиться и расслабиться под прикосновениями, заставил уснуть, выманил на его лицо лёгкую улыбку.

\- Я уверен, что в конечном итоге вы действительно исправили ситуацию, сэр.

Последними кадрами появилось лицо Стива, осветившееся изнутри, словно в канун Рождества, когда Тони говорил ему о том, как хочет взять его в Йеллоустоун, и затем нога робота, стреляющая в них, и…

\- Стоп, стоп, Джарвис, больше не нужно, всё остальное я помню даже слишком хорошо, - Тони действительно помнил. Он припомнил свою тогдашнюю мысль насчёт того, что это воспоминание останется с ним до конца его дней, и, кажется, он был прав – до сих пор помнилось слишком ясно.

Стив знал. Он точно знал, что случится, если он скажет Тони, почему так отчаянно нуждается в том, чтобы его спасти. Он знал, что Тони не готов к столкновению с этими чувствами, знал, что реакцией Тони будет немедленное бегство, молниеносное и стремглав.

Стив знал и всё-таки сказал ему, потому что Тони требовал ответа, а Стив никогда ему не лгал.

Это не было виной Стива – то, что Тони не мог перестать врать себе.

  
*

Тони измазался, устал до чёртиков и замёрз, и попал под ливень, так что его очень недурной итальянский костюм совершенно испортился, ступни у него болели, и он даже думать не хотел о состоянии своей обуви. Почему он вообще решил, что это неплохая идея – одеться как следует прежде чем он покинет мастерскую? Лучше бы надел рабочие шмотки в масляных пятнах. А, точно, тщеславие.

Он не звонил туда, куда шёл, и девушка за стойкой регистрации отеля долгую минуту просто пялилась на него, так что Тони кольнуло острым желанием пойти прочь, улететь обратно, домой и в собственную постель, попытаться выследить Стива завтра, но он знал себя самого слишком хорошо и эх, это не сработало бы. Одно мгновение слабости – и его хрупкая решимость рухнет, он не мог позволить себе остановиться сейчас, дать себе время для сомнений - он непременно потерял бы храбрость и убежал, вернулся бы к своей маленькой одинокой жизни, потерял бы просвет и больше никогда не смог бы исправить всё, что касалось Стива. Тони не знал, откуда такая уверенность, но ясно чувствовал: просвет есть, он знал это. Должен был быть просвет, может, планеты выстроились как надо, может быть, в нём самом появилась какая-то движущая сила, но у него был шанс здесь и сейчас, он знал, что есть возможность, и знал, что вечно она не продлится.

Стив заслуживал лучшего. Даже если бы Тони уже потратил свой последний шанс, даже если случившееся, в конце концов, оказалось последней соломинкой и Стив больше не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего (и кто бы стал винить его за это), Тони по крайней мере всё ещё должен был встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, чтобы закончить всё достойно, закончить так, как положено.

После всего, через что Стив прошёл по его милости, после того, через что он заставил себя пройти там, стоя перед Тони и требуя закончить всю его херотень, после того, как Стив принудил себя подставить ему беззащитную спину, уязвимую цель, после того как он сказал Тони о том, чего хочет, а Тони швырнул всё, что получил, ему в лицо, Стив заслуживал честности. Стив заслуживал стольких вещей, которые Тони никогда не смог бы ему дать, но честность, ладно, по крайней мере он мог бы попытаться поступить со Стивом честно.

Это нужно было сделать сейчас. Нельзя было сдаваться. Пока ещё нет.

\- Э-хм… мисс, дайте мне номер, любой номер. У вас есть химчистка, правильно? Тогда всё в порядке, - он положил на стойку кредитку, подтолкнул её к девушке, и вуаля, это вытащило её из ступора типа «О господи, к нам только что вошёл Тони Старк, он выглядит как бродячий утопленник», и внезапно выяснилось, что номер для него найдётся не позже, чем через полчаса.

Он поблагодарил и пошёл в бар, полный решимости проверить, сколько алкоголя сможет употребить за эти полчаса, и кто знает, может быть, ему даже предложат ему какой-нибудь условно приличной еды, он не ел с тех пор, как…

Стив сидел в баре.

Он сидел к Тони спиной и ещё его не заметил, но Тони узнал бы его где угодно. Ширину плеч, осанку, он узнал ещё и кожаную куртку, ту самую, которую Стив купил во время одной из множества попыток заставить его чуть меньше походить на человека, ограбившего шкаф дедушки.

Его снова накрыло ужасом, порывом, требовавшим развернуться и уносить ноги. Внезапная молния страха прошила насквозь, и Тони прошибло холодным потом – _я не могу этого сделать, не знаю как, я не знаю как это сделать, я не могу._

Потом Стив повернулся и взглянул на него. Лицо у него было пустым, безразличным и усталым, глаза – мёртвыми. Тони часто забывал, что эта часть Стива вообще существует, эта безнадёжность, эта боль. Было так легко думать, что у Стива никогда не кончатся силы, что вера и чувство долга заставят его пройти сквозь всё на свете, победить всё, чем только мир может его атаковать, но этот усталый человек тоже был Стив, а Тони забыл. Он видел Стива со сломанными костями, спящего на ходу от усталости и всё-таки делившегося с окружающими силой и ободрением, дающего им в точности то, в чём они нуждались, чтобы идти вперёд, демонстрирующего то лицо, которое им было нужно видеть. 

Прямо сейчас Стив был не в состоянии скрыть что бы то ни было. Вообще, совершенно, даже не пытался.

И это Тони сделал с ним такое.

Всё, чего Тони хотелось – подойти к Стиву, обнять его и держать; чтобы Стив обнял его в ответ, чтобы это выражение сошло с его лица. Стив не должен был выглядеть таким побеждённым, Тони не мог смотреть на это ни секундой дольше.

Он шагнул вперёд и запнулся, внезапно осознав, что чудовищно замёрз, что его колотит. Когда это он успел так заледенеть? Короткий путь к Стиву был как в тумане, и Тони не мог смотреть ни на что, кроме его лица, а периферическое зрение отключилось напрочь.

Стив поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать его.

\- Что ты тут делаешь, Тони? – спросил он равнодушно.

\- Пришёл, чтоб тебя отыскать, - сказал Тони, и у него ведь было что-то, о чём он хотел сказать, но сейчас всё делось куда-то, Стив был тут, а из головы у Тони всё словно стёрли начисто.

\- Ты насквозь мокрый, - заметил Стив и осторожно подтолкнул Тони от бара в направлении комнат. 

Прикосновение заставило Тони закостенеть, он не знал, можно ли прикоснуться в ответ, так что просто позволил Стиву направлять себя, одеревеневший как доска.

\- Угу, они меня заставили сесть. Лесничие, - пояснил он в ответ на поднятые брови Стива. – Костюм до смерти пугает медведей. А я хотел найти тебя.

\- И логическим решением было пойти пешком через парк? В этих туфлях? Ты мог вернуться завтра в подходящем транспорте.

\- Нет, я не мог, я… потерял бы кураж, если бы отправился домой.

\- Я удивлён, что ты вообще пришёл, - сказал Стив, открывая дверь в свою комнату. Сказано было без горечи, прозаически, и это было хуже, гораздо хуже.

Он посадил Тони в кресло, извлёк из ванной пару полотенец и без церемоний принялся раздевать Тони. Его руки были быстрыми и отчуждёнными. Тони закрыл глаза, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы дышать ровно.

Потом его рука дёрнулась безо всякого сознательного участия, схватила Стива за запястье и вынудила оставить в покое пуговицы на мокрой рубашке.

\- Стив, я приехал поговорить с тобой. Джарвис мне немного прояснил мозги, показал мне, где я ошибся. В формате «техниколор». Стив, я… - Тони умолк, слов не хватало, и он не знал, как с этим справиться.

Тяжёлое молчание повисло между ними, лицо Стива было бесстрастным, ожидающим, а затем он, похоже, мысленно прокрутил услышанное заново и спросил:

\- В формате «техниколор»? Ты имеешь в виду, в буквальном смысле показал тебе…

\- Ну, гм, Джарвис пишет всё в доме, так что…

\- Даже секс?

\- Особенно секс. Из соображений безопасности.

\- Тони, это…

\- Да нет же, не ради того, и нет, не в том смысле тоже, даже у меня нет к ним доступа, это просто на тот случай, если кто-нибудь попытается выкатить мне обвинения в сексуальном нападении, Стив, это _неважно_. Я пытался сказать… я был неправ, Стив. Ты мой друг, один из лучших, если не самый лучший, а я обращался с тобой не так, как был должен, и я очень, очень сожалею.

\- Твой друг, - подтвердил Стив деревянным голосом.

\- Ладно, этот разговор идёт не так, как я планировал, но всё это потихоньку оформляется у меня в голове – для меня это не просто секс, окей? И я никогда не собирался делать тебе больно.

\- Ты сделал.

\- Я знаю. Мне жаль.

Этого было недостаточно. Просто слова. Он имел в виду именно то, что говорил, да, он чувствовал то, о чём говорил, но слова были настолько неподходящими. Он сам был настолько неподходящим.

Стив не ответил, только поглядел в сторону и поднялся.

Он взял Тони за руку и потянул его вверх, заставляя встать.

\- Ты ещё мёрзнешь, Тони. Тебе нужно согреться.

Он довёл Тони до ванной, пустил воду в большую ванну и закончил с раздеванием. Теперь его руки двигались медленнее, лёгкие прикосновения замирали на коже Тони, и тот ничего не мог с собой поделать – закрыл глаза и потянулся навстречу, расслабляясь в Стивовых руках.

Стив бережно отлепил с него мокрую рубашку, и теперь уже определённо ласкал, гладил, так что у Тони даже голова закружилась, он задышал чаще, и Стив, смотревший на него сосредоточенно, с выражением лица, которое было ох как знакомо, о боже, Тони так соскучился по этой нежности, по несомненному и сильному желанию. 

Теперь он чувствовал его всей кожей, желание вспыхивало у него внутри: взрывом счастья и звуками, которые он не мог сдержать. Облегчение заставило его задрожать в руках Стива, и тот притянул его теснее, держал крепче, пряча лицо в шее Тони. Они оба были наполовину возбуждены, но это сейчас было не так уж важно: Стив принял его обратно, было ещё не слишком поздно, и радость расходилась в Тони, как лесной пожар. Тони сказал бы об этом, этим стоило поделиться со Стивом, он даже попытался, но не мог, что-то случилось с его голосом, горло перехватило, и Стив прижал его теснее, говоря: ох Тони, я тоже по тебе скучал, всё будет хорошо, у нас всё хорошо, и будет хорошо, - и Тони не знал, кто первым потянулся за поцелуем, но они уже целовались, глубоко, медленно и нежно, и всё было хорошо.

*

Тони было тепло и удобно; он лежал, прижимаясь к груди Стива, Стив обнимал его, тёплая вода обхватывала тело, и, конечно, им не должно было быть так удобно – двое взрослых мужчин, втиснувшихся в обычную ванну, особенно с учётом того, что один из них - Стив Роджерс, но Тони не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз он был так расслаблен и так счастлив. Стив гладил его спину, руки, грудь, всё, до чего мог дотянуться, перебирал его волосы, и Тони мог бы уснуть прямо так, его ступни наконец перестали болеть, тело отяжелело и налилось усталостью, но было кое-что, что он должен был знать.

\- Кольцо ещё у тебя?

Стив замер под ним, и Тони почувствовал, как он задержал дыхание.

\- Да, у меня. Конечно, у меня.

\- Можно мне взглянуть?

\- Дай мне мои джинсы?

Тони дал, залив водой половину пола в процессе, и когда в этот раз Стив предложил ему кольцо, он не удрал.

*  


Ощущение от кольца должно было быть гораздо более значительным, но нет, это был просто кусок (красивого) металла, но Тони это испугало, больше нет, и снова взрыв счастья полыхнул внутри, на этот раз медленнее, не так похоже на взрыв сверхновой, и более похоже на, ну… на один из тех медленных, изматывающих оргазмов, до которых Стив так часто его доводил, и посмотрите-ка, Тони снова был твёрдым как камень.

Но это могло подождать, потому что Стив обнимал его и не мог справиться с улыбкой, широкой глупой улыбкой, от которой могло треснуть лицо, Тони даже не знал, что Стив умеет так улыбаться, это было восхитительно, вот бы продлилось вечно.

Их пальцы сплелись, Стив потёр кольцо и поцеловал Тони, это было странно, целоваться в такой позе, странно и прекрасно, и Тони чувствовал, что уплывает, понятия не имел, на что сейчас похоже его лицо, и ему было всё равно. Он поднял их сцепленные руки и поцеловал пальцы Стива.

\- Давно ты хотел мне предложить? – спросил он между поцелуями.

\- С госпиталя, когда ты…

\- Я тебя поцеловал.

\- Я вроде как знал, что вот оно, настоящее и для меня. Заказал кольцо, как только вышел.

\- Так оно у тебя уже было, когда ты набросился на меня в офисе? 

О боже, да, Стив отсосал Тони на столе Пеппер, но на самом деле хотел встать на колени по совершенно другому поводу, и Тони вспомнил, как говорил Роуди, что если бы у Стива появилась девушка, он бы уже шёл покупать кольцо, и поглядите-ка, он был прав.

\- Ты точно понимаешь, во что ввязываешься? – спросил Тони, поднял ладонь Стива к своей щеке и прижался к ней. Не самый плохой предлог, чтобы не смотреть Стиву в глаза - Тони должен был спросить, но не был полностью уверен в том, что на самом деле готов услышать ответ.

\- Да, я знаю, что ты обязательно примешься сводить меня с ума, но… но это хорошее сумасшествие, окей? По крайней мере, большую часть времени, - сказал Стив и прижал Тони к себе чуть крепче, поцеловал за ухом. Тони чувствовал его улыбку кожей.

\- Я хочу _тебя_ , окей? – сказал Стив неожиданно хрипло. – Я не прошу, чтобы ты внезапно начал всегда прислушиваться ко мне, я знаю, что это невозможно, но я хочу, чтобы ты всегда прислушивался к себе, Тони.

Тони повернулся и поцеловал Стива так, как было нужно после таких слов. Он опасно перегнулся и перевесился, расплёскивая воду во все стороны, и Стив подхватил его, Стив всегда его ловил, и эта ванна действительно была недостаточно большой для двух взрослых мужчин, один из которых Стив Роджерс, чтобы целоваться взасос лицом к лицу.

Тони нужно было заполучить Стива в руки, _сейчас же,_ безотлагательно, и Стив, кажется, проникся той же идеей. Он поднялся, выбрался из ванны, выловил из неё Тони и унёс его в постель, повсюду капая водой, - совершенно неважное обстоятельство, ведь Тони уже обхватывал его ногами и бешено целовал, покусывая челюсть и горло. Стив застонал, опустил его на постель, постоял над ним, рассматривая Тони в мельчайших подробностях, лаская его взглядом, напряжённым и полным жара, заставлявшим огонь течь у Тони по спине.

Тони потянулся, показывая себя, застонал, выгнул спину, не отрывая взгляда от лица Стива. Член стоял почти до боли, и Тони всё ещё был весь влажный после ванны; должно быть, он представлял из себя то ещё зрелище, потому что Стив явно оценил то, что видел; он весь порозовел, глаза потемнели от голода, член торчал. Больше всего Тони хотелось взять его ртом, сделать Стиву хорошо, столько времени прошло, Тони и не знал, что когда-нибудь будет тосковать по возможности пососать член, но каждый день учит чему-нибудь новенькому.

Он сел и потянулся к Стиву, сказав: _«пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне, Стив»_ , но Стив отвёл его руку, открыл свой рюкзак, стоявший рядом с постелью, выудил из него несколько небольших тюбиков смазки, Стив-вечный-бойскаут снова был готов ко всему, и тут же Тони оказался на спине, Стив накрыл его собой, всё ещё влажным телом. Вода с его мокрых волос капала Тони на лицо, но они целовались так, что все мысли испарились, внезапная тишина воцарилась вокруг во всём своём великолепии, все мысли умерли от всепоглощающего ощущения – кожа Стива, касающаяся его кожи, вес Стива, прижимающий его к постели, руки и рот Стива, касающиеся его.

Было так хорошо, и о чём только Тони думал, пытаясь от этого спастись? Он так любил всё, что Стив с ним делал, и то, как он всегда доподлинно знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы Тони потерял голову от желания, и никогда не колебался, стоит ли; Стив Роджерс не сдерживался, действовал напрямик и как мог быстро, о боже, влажные пальцы Стива уже были в его заднице, Тони не мог держать рот на замке, не мог, он говорил Стиву о том, как сильно ему не хватало именно этого, как он любит лежать под ним, когда Стив прижимает его одной левой, когда всё тело Стива притискивает его собственное, – вот как сейчас – и никуда не деться, и Стив начал задыхаться от этих слов и тереться о него, и это было прекрасно, безупречно, и…

\- Стой! Стив, стой, стой, – завопил Тони и рванулся из-под Стива. Тот сел и отодвинулся, на его лице, в каждой линии тела была написана тревога.

\- Прости, Тони, ты в порядке? Что я сделал? – спросил он, подняв руки вверх и показывая, что безоружен. Он так явственно сдерживал себя, чтобы не схватить Тони, и господи, Тони так его любил.

\- Я забыл кое-что! Это важно, Стив, я… - Тони выкарабкался из постели, нашёл свой влажный пиджак, который Стив повесил у дверей, нащупал внутренний карман, где – слава богу, всё было на месте.  
Он вернулся к Стиву; тот всё ещё сидел на постели и выглядел озадаченным и слегка позабавленным.

Тони сел рядом с ним и взял широкую ладонь Стива в свою.

\- Я должен тебе это отдать, прежде чем мы продолжим, это важно. Так что прости, что напугал, но я забыл. Эм-м… я сделал это для тебя, хотел, чтобы у тебя оно было, если хочешь, то вот оно. Ты не обязан, конечно, но я буду счастлив, если… я сейчас заткнусь, правда.

Тони разжал ладонь и дал маленькому кусочку холодного металла соскользнуть из своей ладони в ладонь Стива. Потом он, смутившись, отвёл глаза, а Стив разжал пальцы и посмотрел.

\- Оно красивое, Тони. И тяжёлое.

\- Я знаю, в нём железная сердцевина, хм. На самом деле – часть Марк I.

\- Того, что ты сделал в пещере? – глаза Стива расширились, когда он смотрел на золотистое кольцо в ладони.

\- Да, первого. А золотой слой – сплав, который я использую для костюмов, он от Марк VI, того, в котором я был, когда мы впервые дрались вместе. Гм. Оно по размеру?

Вероятно, количество слов, вылетающих из его рта, было прямо пропорционально тому, как он краснел. В мастерской это казалось такой хорошей идеей, но что, если Стив решит, что это глупо и недостаточно – он, в конце концов, отрезал часть своего _щита_ , что Тони мог дать взамен?

\- Да, Тони, расслабься, оно идеально подходит, и красивое, и конечно, я буду его носить, господи, иди сюда… - Стив притянул Тони к себе и чуть не смял в объятии. Он был очень тёплый, всё ещё слегка влажный и, привет, всё ещё голый.

\- Прости, что прервал секс. Мне правда нравится секс. Можем мы вернуться к сексу? – Тони помнил слова Пеппер, которые она сказала там, во дворе, о том, то Тони хреново умеет обниматься (и говорила она не только об объятиях, конечно), но это было так _трудно_. Он чувствовал себя таким голым. Окей, он _был_ голым, но обычно собственная нагота его не смущала.

\- Всё в порядке, я рад. Господи, Тони, ты подарил мне кольцо! – Стив рассмеялся, и Тони не мог отвести глаз, он сделал это, это он сделал Стива таким счастливым, и он и сам не смог удержаться от смеха. Господи, они _помолвлены._

\- Стив, чёрт, мы должны устроить _свадьбу_ , - сказал Тони, и паника в его голосе заставила Стива рассмеяться сильнее.

\- Сначала мы должны всем признаться, Тони, - сказал Стив, всё ещё улыбаясь, подтянул одеяло, укрывая себя и Тони и выключил свет.

\- Ох. Да, точно. А мы не можем просто очень тихо пожениться, только самые близкие и никаких чужих, а потом просто объявим обо всём, а сами уедем на медовый месяц?

Несколько мгновений Стив молчал.

\- Знаешь, я за. Только мы вдвоём и наши друзья.

\- Правда? Тогда, к чёрту, да, вот и готов план. К такой-то матери весь остальной мир, один раз позволим себе побыть эгоистами, мы заслужили.

\- Да, я думаю, заслужили, - сказал Стив, глубоко целуя его.  
_  
Я это заслужил_ , - подумал Тони, целуя Стива в ответ, притягивая его ближе, упиваясь его теплом, мягкостью его кожи. – _Я заслужил._

Конец.


End file.
